Solo Act
by GreysBonesIsles
Summary: Singer Callie Torres is one of the biggest super stars in Hollywood. Getting ready to head out on her world tour she first has to hire a new personal assistant. Will the perky blue eyed, blonde woman be able to live up to the task as a personal assistant to her celebrity crush? Calzona.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Welcome back to The Addison Montgomery Show! Today we have a very special guest. Everyone please welcome one of the biggest super stars in music today Callie Torres!" The audience erupts in applause as Callie walks out in her tight black dress, a big smile on her face as she waves at the audience. She hugs Addison and takes a seat on the chair across from her. "Hi Callie welcome to the show."

"Thank you so much for having me." Her hands folds neatly in her lap.

"First of let me start by congratulating you on your new album that just went platinum." Another round of applause.

"Thank you. Yes, it's been unbelievable and the fans are so amazing, they are so dedicated to me and my music I really have the best fans." She gives the audience a big smile.

"I hear you are already planning another world tour?"

"Yes, with the success of the new album we are busy planning a 10 month world tour that will kick off in June."

"Wow, sounds like you have a lot on your plate with the new album, this big world tour and now there are also some rumours going around that you will appear in Derek Shepherd's new movie also starring Mark Sloan?"

"You know Derek is an amazing director and I'm a big fan of his work so I would be honoured to be in one of his movies. Also Mark is an incredible actor."

"Speaking of which, is it true that you are dating Mark Sloan?" A photo pops up on the screen behind them of Callie and Mark at charity event.

"Mark is a great guy and friend of mine, I really like spending time with him. But you know being who we are we really don't have much down time to relax never mind having a relationship. But like I always say if it's meant to be it will be."

"Well that's all the time we have for today, everyone in our audience is going home with a copy of Callie's new CD! I'd like to thank my guest Callie Torres once again for being here, I'll see you all tomorrow." The lights start to fade out as the theme music starts to play.

"And that's a wrap people!" Comes the director's voice from the side of the stage, everyone starts clearing out and the audience make their way out of the stage.

"Cal thanks again for coming, it is always good for my ratings to have you on the show." They both giggle as they make their way back to their dressing rooms.

"It's great to see you Addie, now that you become a big shot talk show host and all. I remember when we were like 7, we were always holding these interviews in your tree house with all your dolls asking them all about what it's like to famous. Now I get to sit on the other side of the hairbrush for once."

"O my I remember that, but I always thought that Cuddles the bear was going to be the biggest star." They stop in front of Callie's dressing room.

"I guess I showed him! I really miss hanging out with you Addie."

"Me to, but with your world tour coming up I don't think you'll have much free time."

"True, that's the price of fame for you. Talk to you soon Addie." She gives her old friend a long hug.

"Take care of yourself okay?" Addison walks down the hall to her own dressing room.

Callie enters the room and falls onto the coach with her head in her hands. She is completely exhausted and she just needs a few minutes just to be Callie and not Callie Torres the superstar! After endless nights of recording the new album, it was promoting the new album and now it's the tour. It just never stops!

"Okay, that was a good interview it is sure to get the buzz going on your world tour." Comes the voice of Callie's manager Miranda Bailey coming into her dressing room. "We have the limo waiting for you outside with some eager fans waiting for autographs. You have to be at the studio at 11:00 for your meeting with Richard Webber, then you have to be at rehearsals at 14:00 for the tour and then you have dinner with your parents at 19:00 at your place."

"Cant I just skip everything and go home and sleep for a week?" Callie collapses on her back closing her eyes.

"Come on Torres, this is your dream you don't need sleep!"

"Miranda…" Callie whines.

"If you're going to start acting like a five year old I will treat you like one, I already have one at home I don't need one at work to!" Miranda may only be a few feet high but she is definitely not someone you would want to miss with. Callie uses all of her strength just to sit up. "Yeah that's what I thought, now let's get going you don't want to keep Richard waiting."

Callie follows behind Miranda dragging her feet out of the studio. Callie can hear the screaming crowd of fans outside the doors. Callie absolutely adores her fans she is well aware of the fact that her career is in their hands. But on days like today with all her energy drained from her she just want to curl up in a corner where no one can find her.

"Don't forget to smile." Miranda tells her before the doors open, the fans go crazy when they see their favourite singer. Callie slaps a smile on her face as she follows her bodyguards into the crowd. Smiling for pictures and signing autographs she makes her way to her limo. She slides in followed by Miranda and then her two personal body guards Jackson Avery and Alex Karev. As the car pulls into the street it doesn't take long for the soft vibrations of moving limo to rock her to sleep.

The meeting with Richard went well, after Callie's power nap in the limo she finds herself refreshed. Taking little naps in the limo or in-between takes has become important for survival. She is now ready for rehearsals with her band. She greets the familiar faces as she walks onto the big stage.

"Hey everyone we are going to need a lot of rehearsing for this tour this is our biggest one yet and we can't let the fans down. So, you guys ready?"

"Like we have a choice?" The comment from Callie's very bitchy drummer Christina Yang who is on her back twirling the drum sticks above her head.

"Christina I'm glad to see you're a happy and shiny as usual."

"Don't mind her she is just pissed because some guy on the street called her hot." Explained the bass guitarist and Christina's best friend Meredith Grey.

"Why would you be mad when someone calls you hot?"

"Screw hot, I'm brilliant if you want to complement me, complement my skills!" Christina believed she was God's gift to music, and she had the right to she is possibly the best drummer Callie's ever seen. She had to fight to for the drummer and she would bear her outburst as long as she stays.

"I think you you're a really great drummer." Shy comment from the pianist George O'Malley.

"O whatever Bambi, you're barking up the wrong tree! If you want a raise suck up to super star over there."

"Anyway getting back to the job at hand, do have a playlist for the tour or will it only be song from the new album?" Owen Hunt lead guitarist always straight to the point.

"I was thinking a little of the old mixed with the new, I made a list it's in my bag in the limo. Where's Murphy?" Leah Murphy Callie's personal assistant at least that's what it said on her employment contract the blond always seems to be MIA.

"I doesn't look like she come into work today." Miranda explained, Callie could feel her blood start to boil this is the final straw that girl is getting kicked out on her ass.

"I'll go get it!" Alex says as he jogged out to the limo.

After rehearsal Callie's energy level is circling around 0% again, and last thing she wants is to have dinner with her over involved family. The limo pulls up to a large house, the driver opens the door for Callie.

"Mija!" Callie sees her dad standing on the door step.

"Daddy!" She quickly makes her way into his waiting arms.

"It's so good to see you Calliope."

"I missed you to dad." She lets go of her dad, Carlos Torres is known as a heartless business man but whenever he looked at Callie she only saw love in his eyes. Her family is in town for business and they decided to spend their last night in LA having dinner with their very busy daughter.

"Callie!"

"Mom!" Callie gives her mother a big hug and follows them into her house.

The table was set for a king, filled with mouth watering food. It was definitely more food then Callie and her family could eat. After saying grace Callie noticed that her sister Aria still hasn't joined them for dinner. Her sister was never a big fan of her work. Aria always used to be the centre of attention, but after Callie got a record deal and become an overnight success her sister had trouble adjusting to it. After about 20min Aria finally makes her appearance, it's safe to say her parents weren't impressed by their daughter's tardiness.

"So, Callie have you been seeing anyone lately?" Her mother was never one to beat around the bush.

"Um, no mom I haven't really had time to date." Taking a sip from her wine hoping it will numb the uncomfortable effect of the conversation they are about to have.

"Calliope I know you're a very busy women but you have to make time for dating, or else you're going to wake up one day and you'll be old and alone." Callie just rolls her eyes at her mother's antics.

"According to the gossip columns she's dating Mark Sloan." For someone who despised her career and fame she sure knows all the rumours surrounding Callie.

"The actor? Well, he is a very handsome and charming young man."

"I am not dating Mark, we are just really good friends and besides Mark is more of live while you're young kind of guy." Callie stuffed a fork full of pees in her mouth hoping that that will put an end to that subject.

"Okay are there any other gentlemen suitors?"

"Nope." Not making eye contact with her father.

"Any lady suitors?"

"Mom!"

"What I want grandbabies."

The rest of the night involved her parents snooping around trying to find out as much as they can about her personal life. Aria kept to talking about her rather than to her. Her parents keep pushing her to date and even offered to set her up on a few blind dates. If it wasn't bad enough to be dealing with the press snooping around in her personal life she really didn't need her family to join them. After what felt like a marathon dinner it was time for them to go home. Walking into her house she was hit with a wall of silence the first few moments of it is complete heaven but after that it's only filled with loneliness. Everyday all day she is surrounded by people buzzing and moving around her but at night in her huge Beverly hills mansion she is all alone, just Callie and her thoughts. Maybe her parents are right maybe she should start dating. After a long relaxing bubble bath Callie snuggled into her King size bed's soft covers and differed of to sleep.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

Callie slams her alarm clock and sees the time 07:00. Uh you got to be kidding me! She turns around and goes back to sleep.

Then the room starts to fill with the personalized ringtone of her manager. Britney Spears's Work Bitch seems to fit perfectly because the only time she calls is to tell Callie to get to work.

"What!"

"Well good morning sunshine."

"What do you want Miranda?"

"Your personal trainer will be there in 30mins, after breakfast I have arranged for a few interviews for a new personal assistant for you then you have a lunch date with Mark Sloan and rehearsal at…"

"Wow wow wow, a new personal assistant?"

"She mailed me her letter of resignation."

"That little bitch!" After all the crap she but Callie trough she couldn't even get the satisfaction of firing her. Wait, launch with Mark? "What does Mark want?"

"He didn't say but it sounded important."

To say Callie's workout was exhausting was the understatement of the year but it had to be done if she wanted to be able to do a 10 month world tour she needs to be in tip top shape. She was going to give her fans the show of their lives. Just as Callie gets comfortable on her coach she hears her doorbell ring. Slowly moving over to the door.

"I'm glad to see your up."

"Hello Miranda." She squeezes past Callie and goes into the living room.

"Are you planning on changing or are you going to interview them all sweaty and stinky." She scrunches up her nose.

"Fine you start setting up here and I'll go change." Callie starts making her way up the stairs.

"And shower!" Callie stops and gives a raised eyebrow, what you expect after working her ass off with trainer to smell like a field of flowers.

After a refreshing show Callie changed and before she could even dry her hair the first candidate arrived. Woman after woman arrives and in great detail explains why they deserve the job. But none of them really made an impression on the singer. Callie opens the last file left in the pile

Arizona Robbins. Callie giggled to herself poor girl growing up with a name like that her parents must have hate her. She read through the rest of credentials and recommendations. She seems very capable of the job. Callie looks up as she hears the woman enter the room for her interview. Callie smiles when she makes eye contact with the small blond woman. The most beautiful pair of blue eyes looking right at her.

"Hello I'm Arizona Robbins." As she holds out her hand to Callie she gave her a smile that made her dimples pop. Callie slowly reaches to shake her hand.

"Callie Torres."

"I know who you are, everyone knows who you are. Your Callie Torres the most amazing singer on the planet. Your album sales and sold out tours are evidence of that, not to mention all the awards you've won. I'm sorry I'm babbling." Callie watched as the blonds cheeks turn red, she could no longer hold back her own smile. She looks kind of adorable and sexy at the same time, she also clearly a fan.

"Yeah you're giving me a headache." Callie snaps her head to the side at Miranda's comment.

"So, Arizona I see you're not from LA?"

"No, I grew up an army brat so I grew up… well everywhere." Callie found herself absolutely mesmerised by the blond.

"Do you have a habit of being late or unorganised, being a personal assistant you need to arrive before she does and you will have to hold dates and names and remember small details in very stressful high pressure situations, will you be able to do that?"

"Yes ma'am, like I said I was an army brat my father Connell Daniel Robbins of the US Marine Corer the one thing he prided him in was a well organized and precise fleet and home. A messy ship is a sinking ship. I was taught to be a good man in a storm, I don't break under pressure." When she speaks it with calm, clear and with authority. Miranda continues to question the blond with a very cold attitude.

"Thank you for your time Ms Robbins, we will be in touch." She gives Callie one last smile before she leaves. Once she was out the door Callie turns to face Miranda.

"She's the one!" Callie says excited,

"Your joking right, haven't you learned your lesson with blonds?" Giving her the famous Bailey look.

"Come on Miranda, she's perfect! She is smart and very organised I think she is definitely the one."

"Fine, hire the girl but if this turns around to bite you in the ass I will be first in line to say I told you so." Miranda points her finger at Callie and walks out the room. "Well, let's go his highness Mark Sloan is waiting for you."

Callie and Miranda meet up with Mark and his manager Julia Tanner. The coffee shop is fairly busy but no one seems to mind the two celebs sitting at the back.

"So, let's not beat around the bush and get straight down to business, as you may have noticed that there have been a lot of rumours going around about Mark being a manwhore." Callie gives Mark a raised eyebrow and he replays with proud smile and wink. "Which is not the best kind of image an actor wants? That's why we called you here today, we know that there are already questions being asked about your friendship with Mark being more then friends." What is this woman trying to get at? She and Mark have been best friends for years now and know very well they are just friends. "So, we would like to propose you an offer. We want you and Mark to start dating." Callie's jaw drops "Not really dating, just for the press."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because a story like this the press will eat it up, it will be on every cover of every magazine on every talk show and on every blog."

"So this is basically a publicity stunt?" Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Callie as your manager with your tour coming up I'm going to encourage you to take this offer we can use all the press we can get to promote this very expensive tour." Callie looks nervously from Mark to the two managers.

"Please Torres, do your old friend a solid?" Mark pleads, for someone who jumps everything in a skirt he sure doesn't want to be known as a manwhore. Mark really has been a great friend for Callie he was the one who helped her get back on her feet after that… woman broke her in a thousand pieces. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea, hey maybe even her parents will buy it and get off her back about dating.

"What will this all entail?"

"Basically all you would have to do is acknowledge the relationship in public, and have a photo or taken of you two together here and there to confirm that you are in fact a couple."

"Do we actual have to do all the stuff couples do?" There is a line and she is not going to cross no matter how great a friend Mark is.

"No, maybe holding hands now and then but that's all the press will make their own assumption. But really you would just go one like you are now."

Callie is pacing up and down her bedroom playing with the little piece of paper in her hands digesting everything that has happened at lunch. Finally pushing it all to the side and calls the number.

"Hello." Comes the perky answer.

"Hi Arizona this is Callie Torres."

There is a loud thump and a whiny "Ow!"

"Arizona?"

"Sorry, I'm here, I'm here."

Callie gives a little giggle only imagining what could have happened on the other end of the line. "So, the reason I'm calling is… you got the job!"

"Yes!" Callie pulls away from the phone with the deafening scream. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to scream."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad to hear you're excited."

"Super excited! This is so awesome! So, when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow, 08:00?"

"I'll be there at 07:30. Thank you so much you will not be disappointed I'm going to be the best assistant ever!" After Leah Murphy if she just shows up is already a step up.

"Okay see you then."

"See you Boss."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you all for the great reviews and suggestions I really appreciate it! Please keep them coming and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Arizona drops her phone on her bed as she starts jumping up and down on the bed, doing a little happy dance. She is going to be Callie Torres's personal assistant, thee Callie Torres, the amazing, hot Callie Torres! Ever since she saw her wearing that red dress at the Grammy Awards, Arizona had the biggest crush on the singer and after she heard about the job opening she jumped at the chance. Even if she just got to meet the gorgeous singer she would be a very happy woman. After finishing her happy dance she walks over to the mirror to inspect the damage to her cheek. Reading upside down sounded like a good idea at the time. She just didn't plan on getting a call from her idol, her brain freezing causing her to get hit on the cheek by the falling book. When it suddenly occurs to her. "What am I going to wear?" Running off to find a suitable outfit for her first day at her new job.

At exactly 07:30 there is a knock on Callie's door. She opens it to find the blond with a huge smile on her face. "Morning Boss!" Callie steps aside to let the very excited Arizona in. Miranda is busy in the living room organizing a bunch of papers. When she sees the blond enter the living room.

"Finally, now that you have an assistant I no longer have to do it. Besides you only pay me to be your manager." She walks over to the Arizona and places a paper in her hands. "Here this is her schedule, make sure she sticks to it, or else you have to answer to me!" Arizona swallows nervously. "Over there is her fan mail sort through them. Also her fridge is almost empty so she is going to want to order in food which is fatty, greasy and nasty. So, you need to go shopping." Callie rolls her eyes at her manager. "All organic none of this artificial enhanced crap, she is going on tour soon so she needs to be healthy. You got all of that Blondie?" Arizona can only nod her head feeling even more intimidated by the short woman now then at her interview. "Good, now if you two will excuse me I have managing stuff to do." Miranda leaves the two women standing in the living room.

"Is she always that mean?"

"Yeah pretty much, that's why they call her the Nazi. But she is the best there is. So, let me show you around." Arizona places her stuff on the floor and follows Callie through the huge house. Arizona's eyes almost fall out of head as she takes in the beautiful house. Everything top of the line, and carefully placed by an interior designer. The house defiantly had an… edgy feel too it. The tour ends back in the living room. "That's my home."

"Wow, it amazing! I can't believe you get to wake up here every day."

"It looks a lot grander than it actually is, and truth be told sometimes it can get pretty lonely." Callie is not really sure why she revealed that piece of information only knowing the woman a few minutes but she felt some sort of comfort having her around.

"Maybe it just needs another moving body?" They both stand there awkwardly not really knowing what to say next.

"Well, I'll let you get going with this and I'm going to go get ready." Callie disappears up the stairs.

They climb into the limo, Arizona sits on the seat across from Callie she instantly sees the big smile on the blonds' face.

"What?" Seeing Callie giving her a confused look.

"Your first time in a limo?" She nods with excitement.

"This is so awesome!" Arizona almost gets lightheaded turning her head so fast to take it all in. "I would think that you would have bodyguards with you at all time?"

"I do have bodyguards but I only use them when I have to go out into public, but you would probably see them at rehearsals today, Miranda likes to keep a close eye on me."

"Do they have like guns and stuff?" Callie starts to chuckle at the perky blond.

"No, I don't think so. They are bodyguards not the secret service." She sees her face drop in disappointment. "You are way too excited about this. I'm just a normal person who happens to sings for a living, it's really not that big a deal."

"Boo your no fun!" She crosses her arms across her chest with and pouts. Callie browses through her email as she smile thinking about how adorable the blond looks pouting. Arizona pulls out her phone's organizer to go over everything she has to do for the day. Callie's eyes fall on the phone's cover in her hands.

"Pink butterflies?"

"What? I like butterflies."

"Of course you do."

They arrive at rehearsals. Just before they reach the door Callie realizes she left her phone in the limo. "O, shoot! My phone is in the limo will you grab it for me?"

"Of course Boss." She jumps around and walks back to the limo. Callie continues inside. She warms up with the rest of the band when Arizona comes flying through the doors. In a split second two large men have her pinned to the wall. "Hey what the hell!"

"Karev, Avery no! She's my new assistant!" Callie protests as soon as Arizona is slammed against the wall. They look at Callie and then back at Arizona and slowly release her. As soon as she is free she slaps each of them on the shoulder. Christina is laughing her ass off at the scene in front of them, while the other just stands there shocked. "Everyone this is Arizona Robbins my new assistant. Arizona this is my band." She introduces her to everyone in the band including her two backup singers Lexi Grey and April Kepner. "You have already met my two very eager bodyguards Alex Karev and Jackson Avery." Arizona gives them each an evil look.

After the little incident, the rest of the rehearsal went by smoothly. Arizona getting to experience a live performance from her favourite singer, she couldn't help but clap after each song.

Back at Callie's house she sees Arizona examining the rip on her sleeve that happened when her bodyguards attack her. Arizona can't believe she spend 4 hours picking out the perfect outfit and now it's ripped.

"You still think you my bodyguards should carry guns?"

"No way if they're this jumpy." Arizona falls on the couch next to Callie. "So, what's next Boss?"

"Well, tomorrow I have a workout scheduled with my personal trainer at 07:30 and then I have to be at the studio at 11:00 they want me to record this song to help raise money for charity but first we need to write the actual song."

"That's pretty cool."

"O, then we have rehearsals the rest of the day."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow at 07:30."

"You really don't have to be here so early really its fine."

"Don't be silly, if you work I work."

Callie spots something, a bruise on the blond's cheek. "Hey, what happen to cheek did one of those two buffoons hurt you?"

Arizona's hand shoots up to her cheek. "O no no, they didn't hurt me. This? I um, I sort of hit myself… in the face… with a book." She can feel her bruised cheek turn red. Callie gives her a confused look. "I was reading a book and then um, you called me to tell me I got the job and I sort of dropped the book." A light bulb goes off in the singers head remembering their phone conversation. "Maybe that is why that one bodyguard of yours kept looking at me, I probably look like a Dalmatian."

The next morning came too soon for the singer. For someone who really loves her sleep, the morning is the worst time of day especially if she has to get up to workout. True to the blonds word she is their bright and early, with grocery bags full of healthy food as ordered. Callie is very impressed by Arizona's total commitment to her new job. Arizona follows Callie to the singer's personal gym. Already waiting there is her personal trainer Shane Ross. Arizona makes herself busy going through fan mail that never seems to let up. Her eye catches Callie stretching in front of the wall high mirrors. She couldn't help her eyes from scanning over the singer's body, her pink tank top playing perfectly of her tanned skin and her black tights hugging her lower body in all the right places. When she turns her gaze back to her silky black hair she sees brown eyes looking at her in the mirror. Busted! Quickly looking down at the papers in her lap pretending to be busy. Callie just smiled as her assistant turns a bright red. Callie is use to guys checking her out, but Arizona doing it is an interesting turn. Maybe there is more to the blond then she expected.

Callie's work out was exhausting like always, Shane is pushing her harder than ever with the tour edging closer and closer. A couple of times she caught the blond looking at her. For some reason it didn't bother her, seeing the blond watching her even made her want to show off a little bit, which made her work harder in return. Maybe if Arizona is here every morning she would be ready for the tour in no time.

It has been 2 weeks since the Arizona started to work for Callie so far everything is going great. The blond is quickly becoming a good friend and confidant to Callie. She finds it easy to talk to her and she never once felt like she was judging her. Unlike most of her other so called "friends". She is also incredibly organized and is always a few steps ahead making sure everything is on schedule.

The limo stops at the studio, Callie has been busy writing the new song. Today they will finally be able to record it, she just hopes they can raise a descent amount for such a worthy cause. Walking into the large building Arizona's eyes scans the gold records cover the walls of the hallway.

"Richard." Callie gives the studio head a firm handshake.

"Callie Torres my favourite artist. So, glad to hear the song is ready to be recorded. Thank you again for doing this."

"Anything for a good cause, so where do you want me?"

"We are just wrapping up with another artist then it's all yours."

"Another artist, who?"

Just then the door swings open and out steps the one the only She-Devil. The only person who can make Callie's blood run cold. Her heartless blue eyes have been the star of her nightmares for months and now seeing them in person again it brings all her feelings of hate, anger and most of all hurt.

"Callie, what a surprise to see you here?"

"Erica." The name tasted like battery acid on her lips.

"I'm going to get everything set up for you in the booth." Richard excuses himself from the conversation.

"And who's this, your new flavour of the month? I thought Sloan was your little lap dog?"

_Calm down Callie, she's just trying to get you all worked up._ She keeps telling herself, before she strangles the woman right here and now. She's sure the press will love that.

"Erica this is my new assistant Arizona Robbins."

Arizona reaches out her hand with a big smile on her face making her dimples pop. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Arizona, really? Was all the other states already taken?"

"That would be funny if I was named after the state, but actually I am named after a battleship. Which I think is pretty badass." Taking a step closer to the blond singer, looking straight into her icy blue eyes.

"You think being named after a boat makes you badass?"

"Yes, and the fact that I grew up with the name Arizona I had to learn to play dirty on the playground. Plus being the daughter of a Marine I was taught never to back down from a fight"

Erica looks her up and down not really sure what to say to the blond. Callie starts to feel a since of pride in her perky assistant who is not afraid to take on her own personal enemy. Erica just gives her a wicket grin and shoulder checks her as she passes her.

"Well, she's lovely." Arizona says sarcastically as she watches the blond disappear down the hall. Callie puts her arm around Arizona's shoulder.

"Remind me to give you a raise U.S.S. Arizona, I have a feeling you and me are going to be great friends."

When entering the small room Callie is given a description of what is expected of her to do. She enters the booth while Arizona hangs back with the rest of the sound guys.

"When ever you're ready Callie." She takes her seat on the stool with her guitar. A quick readjustment of her microphone, her fingers start to float across the strings and a beautiful melody fills the sound booth. Her angelic voice soon follows. Arizona can't help the huge smile that crosses her face being able to see her idol sing. It almost feels like she is singing just for her. Seeing her now alone with just a guitar she looks absolutely breathtaking. Without the band, backup singers and the lights. This right now sending a chill down her spine, this is the Callie Torres that makes her heart skip a beat. Arizona mentally slaps herself. "You can't be thinking like that she's your boss, she's a famous singer she can have whoever she wants. Maybe I'm just under some sort of spell from meeting my celebrity crush that is causing the butterflies in my stomach. Please be that!" Thinking to herself as she watches the gorgeous singer lost in her own little world.

After finishing at the recording studio they head back to Callie's house. The sound of wheels rolling down Callie's foyer makes her look around, when she sees the blond in wheelie shoes.

"If you get scuff marks on my floors I will kill you."

"I'm not going to hurt your precious floor."

"Why on earth do you have wheels on your shoes?"

"O, come on its fun! Also I am able to move around faster to help keep everything running on track." She says, doing a little spin on her wheels in front of Callie.

"You're such a dork."

"I'm not! I'm… innovative."

The ringing of Callie's phone interrupts their little banter.

"Hello Miranda, what's up? Seriously? Do I really have to I'd rather… okay fine. Bye" She drops the phone on the coffee table letting out sigh. "I have to go to this stupid movie premier tomorrow night and I'm so not in the mood."

"A movie premier that's so awesome! Its it a big movie? Will there be a lot of famous people? It's a movie premier of course there will be a lot of famous people. Are you going to walk on the red carpet?"

Callie looks over to the rambling blond next to her, sometimes she wonders if she really should be leaving all these responsibilities in the hands of someone who still a kid at heart. Maybe that's what makes Arizona so great that she is still able to see the wonder in the smallest little things that she has learned to take for granted. Not to mention how adorable she looks when she is rambling.

"Arizona, you're my assistant." Arizona just gives her a confused look. "That means you're also going." A huge dimple smile spreads across her face.

"Really? I-I get to go?"

"Yes, where I go you go." The next second the blond has her arms wrapped around the singer in a big hug. At first Callie wasn't sure what to do but before she could even think about it the blond let her go and was off the couch and busy starting to plan everything that needs to happen before the premier.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – For those of you who were wondering, no this is not a remake any similarities is just a coincidence. Also English is not my first language and I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes, but I try. I really struggled with this chapter so I hope it turned out okay. Loving all of your reviews and suggestions!**

Chapter 3

What does one wear to a movie premiere? After talking to Bailey she informed Arizona that she to needs to dress to impress. Just because the cameras are going to be pointed at Callie it doesn't mean people wouldn't noticed if she is underdressed. Arizona settled on wearing a blue knee high dress. Sure, it is not as fancy as the one Callie is probably going to wear, but the blue plays perfectly off of her blue eyes and shows off her well toned legs. In Callie's circle wearing the same dress more than once is frowned upon. Meaning it is time to go shopping, even if Callie is dreading going she still needs to look nice.

"I'll call the limo."

"No, we can take my car." Callie grabs her car keys, always being chauffeured around in a limo makes her miss her independence.

"What? No, Bailey told me if you go out in public you have to…"

"Bailey is just a little paranoid, I'm going to be fine. Look I'll even put on a disguise, so people can't recognize me." She zips up a dark blue hoodie pulling the hood over her head and puts on a pair of over sized sunglasses on.

"Great now instead of being a famous singer people are going to think you're a bank robber."

Being a celebrity does have its perks and shopping is one of them. Being able to go to high-end stores and picking out whatever you want, plus the VIP treatment to make you feel like a princess. They walk into the most beautiful place with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, mirrors on the walls and all of the best modern furniture.

"This is so cool! It's like we are in one of those fancy stores in the movies?"

"What?" Callie looks at her confused, having no idea what she is talking about.

"You know, when the ugly duckling gets ready to meet her prince charming. They always go to these types of stores and end up leaving with all those tiny little shopping bags with tissue paper coming out the top of it."

"Did you just call me an ugly duck?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that, you're not ugly your actually the opposite of ugly. You're beautiful, even more then beautiful I would say." By this point Arizona is in a full on rumble mode and doesn't even notice that Callie was being sarcastic.

"Callie!" A young blonde woman walks up to them.

"Hey Izzie, good to see you again." Izzie Stevens stylist to the rich and famous. The go to expert in a fashion emergency.

"Ma'am, can I get you something to drink while you wait?" The shop assistant asks Arizona while Callie and Izzie gets into detail about what type of dress she wants.

"I'll have a glass of water."

"What kind would you like?"

"Um, the normal kind."

"We have, still sparkling, mineral, coconut, and spring water." Now she is completely confused, they never showed this part in the movies. Suddenly she is glad she didn't ask what kind of tea they have.

Callie sees the confused looked on Arizona's face. It is pretty clear that she was out of her depth. "She'll have the still water and I'll take a mineral water." The woman nods at Callie and goes to collect their order.

Arizona takes a seat on the soft couch in the private dressing room in the back. She is use to shopping as browsing through endless racks of clothes, but apparently if you pay $8000 for a dress they bring the dresses to you. Izzie starts measuring Callie before bringing out dress after dress for her to try on. Arizona wasted no time taking advantage of the free snacks. Soon she finds herself on her back tossing grapes in the air and catching in her mouth, completely content at watching the fashion show going on in front of her. After the perfect dress is chosen it is time for shoes. So many shoes! A girl can die happy here.

"Okay, l think I've got everything I need."

"Callie you have to try this, it's amazing!" She pulls Callie over to one of silver trays with small little deserts on them.

"I think we should go before you eat this store into bankruptcy." Callie looks outside. "Crap!" She pulls her sunglasses over her eyes. They exit the store and are immediately surrounded by paparazzi. Keeping her head down, they make their way through the sea of reporters. Arizona quickly places the bags in the car. The reporters attack the car, cameras flashing people yelling out questions. They slowly start moving forward, but the paparazzi aren't budging. Finally when she sees an opportunity Callie bolts out of the parking spot leaving all of them snapping pictures as the car drives off.

The drive home is quiet. Arizona is still trying to calm her nerves, she holds her hands tight in her lap to keep them from shaking. After years of practise Callie has learned how to handle the photograph hounds. She knows Arizona is most likely freaking out, it's a very scary situation when people put their and your life in danger just for a photograph. Maybe they should have taken the limo and her bodyguards. Arriving back at Callie's house, they find a very pissed off manager waiting for them. Deciding to stay clear of the war zone, Arizona keeps herself busy talking out the bags that Callie just paid a small fortune for.

"Can somebody please tell me why the hell no one ever listens to me?"

"It is no big deal Bailey."

Bailey and Callie bicker back and forth, they take the argument into the living room. Bailey taking on the role of the overprotective mother and Callie the rebelling teenager.

"You know I do have a driver's license Bailey I would actually like to use it sometimes." Callie takes out her license to prove her point and puts it down on the coffee table.

"I know, but I am trying to keep you safe."

"Calliope." Callie freezes mid argument. Arizona is holding Callie's licence reading her name. "Your name is Calliope. Sorry I didn't mean to pry, but your name is Calliope Iphe..."

"Um… yes, but only my dad ever calls me that." Callie takes her licence from Arizona, suddenly very uncomfortable. "I better start getting ready." Callie leaves the room before Arizona can ask any more questions.

"You read her licence?"

"I'm sorry, it fell off the table. When I picked it up it caught my eye." Bailey gives Arizona her look, saying she doesn't believe her. "Okay fine, I took it off the table."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I hope you are ready for tonight, I don't need you giving us a bad name."

"I'm ready, I got the dress and everything. I still can't believe her old assistant would give all of this up."

"Actually Callie never took any of her previous assistants, maybe she just needs you to hold her purse. Now if you will excuse me I still have a lot of calls to make before tonight."

Before the premiere they are busy getting ready, hair and makeup people floating in and out of the house. Arizona never realized how long it really takes for someone like Callie to get ready to go out in front of the cameras. One of the down stairs guestrooms is turned into a beauty salon, everyone working at the same time to get her ready for the premiere in time. After Callie's approval she disappears up to her room to put on her dress.

"Arizona!" Callie calls from her room.

Arizona stops in front of Callie's bedroom, the entire time she has been working for Callie she has never stepped foot in her room. Seeing as she is she is almost never alone, Arizona figured she would appreciate every bit of privacy she can get. She didn't need Arizona in the one place that is just hers. She knocks on the door.

"Come in!" She slowly opens the door. Not really sure what to expect.

"Good there you are, can you please help me with the zipper?"

Callie is wearing a beautiful black low cut dress, her hair in soft flowing curls. The zipper is far enough down for Arizona to see her flawless tanned skin hidden underneath. Arizona carefully pulls the zipper up making extra sure not to touch the singer. She can feel Callie's body heat gliding over her fingers. When the zipper is up Arizona releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Having a crush on your boss is definitely not a smart move.

"Thank you." Callie continues getting ready going into her walk in closet.

After forcing her eyes off the singer. Arizona looks at her bedroom for the first time. Unlike the rest of the house, this room has a more comfortable and relaxed feel. A big bed standing in the middle of the room, with beautiful black bedding. A large window letting in the moonlight, giving everything a soft glow. An old well used guitar stands next to her bed, within easy reach. Photographs are scattered around the room, not magazine covers but just everyday photos of family and friends. To anyone else this would be just your average 27 year olds room. The only indication to her fame is the two Grammy Awards on her shelve. _Best New Artist_ and _Favourite Female Artist. _

"Wow." Arizona breathes out.

"O, yeah they are pretty cool. I'm hoping to add another one this year." Callie sees Arizona looking at the Grammy Awards.

"Don't worry there is no way you're not winning one, your music is amazing."

"You really are a fan aren't you?" Callie watches her in the mirror while she is putting on her jewellery.

"Are you kidding me? I'm probably responsible for 30% of your income last year." This gets a chuckle out of the singer.

"And now I'm the one paying you."

Arizona nervously turns to face the singer. There is something she needs to ask but she is not sure she wants to know the answer. "Bailey told me something earlier I wanted to ask you about."

"Sure."

"Why are you taking me to the premiere when you never took any of you previous assistants?" Avoiding eye contact, the blonde starts smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her dress.

Callie turns her head to look at Arizona. "Because all the others were really crappy assistants, they would do more harm being there than anything else. Besides you seem to be really into this whole celebrity glam life, I just figured you might like it?"

"Yes, thank you." Is all she could say. No, it wasn't the answer she was looking for, but at least that means she is not screwing up. She really likes her job.

Arriving at the theatre paparazzi was lining the red carpet, the scared feeling from their run in earlier today makes Arizona a little hesitant. Camera flashes going crazy as soon as Callie steps onto the red carpet. Everyone is calling her name trying to get their money shot. Putting on her best photo ready smile she makes her way slowly down the carpet, completely at ease in front of them. Soon Mark is at her side. The rumours about their relationship have been flying around and with neither one of them denying it, the press is drawing their own conclusions.

"You so owe me for this." Callie whispered so no reporters could hear her.

"I can always pay you in sexual favours?"

"Not in this life time."

After a few interviews and signing some autographs for the fans they finally make it inside the theatre. Callie can never get use to people dressing up in their designer suits for a night at the movies. Growing up going to the movies use to mean, jeans and t-shirts followed by as much popcorn as you can eat and a giant soda to help it down. But in Hollywood it means dressing up, champagne and 5star appetisers. Inside the theatre it was filled with the biggest and the best Hollywood has to offer.

"I never understood the meaning of _kid in a candy store_ until today. Do you know how many times I wished that I could be a fly on these walls?" Arizona was actually bouncing up and down in excitement. Smiling from ear to ear, her dimples on full display.

"I am glad to see you're excited."

"I am super excited! This is better than my birthday and Christmas morning combined!" Callie can see Arizona's mind going a million miles a second taking in every inch of the theatre. Scared her assistant's head might explode, she takes her by her arm and turns her to look at her. Her smile never leaving her face making her blue eyes sparkling.

"Just remember to breath I don't want you passing out in the middle of the movie. Okay, well my seat is over there. Mark has invited me to the after party in the hotel across the street, we are going to head over there after the premiere. There is going to bouncers at the door, so just stay close to me and they will let you in." Callie turns to go to her seat. "O, and if you think being around all these famous people now is great wait until you see them with a couple drinks in them."

The theatre is packed full everyone is dying to see the new Shepherd movie. After a speech from the director he introduces the cast and they each have a few brown nosing words to say before the movie finally starts. Arizona finds herself looking around at everyone more than at the actual movie. She can't believe she is surrounded by all these famous people. After the premiere they go across the street to the after party. Just like Callie said there are two huge men standing outside the door. They try to stop Arizona from entering, but after a quick word from Callie they let her pass.

"Hey, Blondie." Someone places a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Hey Alex."

"So, how was your first movie premiere?"

"Awesome! So, many famous people in one place, I keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming." Alex pinches her arm. "Ow!" She rubs her arm while giving a smiling Alex an evil look. "Speaking of famous people, shouldn't you be over there with the body you are suppose to guard? After our little shopping stunt I figured Bailey would have you handcuffed to her."

"Nah, we try to give her as much personal space as we can, it can't be fun having people babysitting you every minute of every day. Besides there is so many bodyguards and security in here nobody would be stupid enough to try something. So, as long as I keep an eye on her she's fine. How about I buy you a drink?"

"It is an open bar?"

"Exactly."

Callie and Mark are talking to Derek about his new movie and the possibility of her getting a role in it. Callie has always been interested in acting, but music was her dream. Now that she has established herself in her music career she is thinking about giving acting a shot. What better way is there to start then with a Derek Shepherd movie. Because Mark and Derek have been best friends since they were in diapers she is hoping he can put in a good word for her.

"Well, isn't this cosy?" Everyone turns around to see Erica stand there.

"Nice to see you again Erica." Derek greats her oblivious to tension between the two singers.

"Hey, Mark got any STD's lately?" She really knows how to get down to the point.

"Bite me! I need another drink." Mark downs his drink and leaves to go get another one.

"So Callie, I guess you're _kind of_ an actress now to?" She makes sure to emphasis the 'kind of'.

"I need to use the restroom." Callie tells Derek excusing herself from the conversation.

She runs into the restroom, making sure no one was inside she leans over the sink and let her emotions take over. She hasn't seen Erica in two years and now suddenly she is everywhere she looks. Just when her life was getting better she has to show up.

"Hey." Arizona slips into the bathroom, her heart breaks when she sees the tears running down Callie's cheeks. The Callie she has come to know this last couple of weeks is a badass, for her to be crying something really bad had to happen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Callie tries to hide away the tears that just seem to never end.

"It's just, you look upset."

"I'm fine." She turns around and gives Arizona her best fake smile.

"People talk, because you're a celebrity people talk… a lot." The only thing Hollywood like more than their celebrities is gossip about their celebrities. Word has been going around that after a really bad breakup Callie has all but give up on love. It's hard to imagine Callie having to go through something so horrible to make her lose faith in something as beautiful as love. "I have heard a lot of different stories about you. I try not pay any attention to gossip but as far as I can see people like you, some of them really like you. Right now might not be the right time but when you're over being upset there will be people lining up for you."

Callie can't help but chuckle at her always very optimistic assistant. "You wanna give me some names?"

"I think you'll know." Arizona's insides are screaming at her to reach out to her. But it's quickly overpowered by her fear of rejection. "Mark has been all over you lately, I think he really likes you. Maybe he is your knight in shining armour?" Even if she hates the idea of trying to sell Callie on dating someone else, but she really does want her to be happy. If that means being with that _man,_ she will just have to be okay with it.

"Mark? He's more like a manwhore in tinfoil." They both laugh knowing very well what a player Mark Sloan can be. "But your right he is a pretty great guy. Even if he's not the right guy for me right now, who knows what will happen down the road." Callie knows deep down that Mark is not the one, he is more of a security blanket to her. "Thank you Arizona, you really are a good friend."

Callie gives her a hug before exiting the restroom. Arizona waits for the door to close before slapping herself against her forehead. "Way to blow it."

After the little Erica incident the rest of the night was really fun. Arizona spent most of the time staring at the celebrities even talking to a few of them. She found herself looking over at Callie just to make sure she is still okay. She looked genuinely happy smiling and laughing.

Callie comes stumbling down the stairs falling onto the couch closing her eyes to keep out the harsh light. She knew it was a bad idea going last, she was already sleep deprived. Add a movie premiere and after party to that and you get one exhausted singer. This is going to be a very long day.

"Morning Calliope." A very perky blonde sits down on the other end of the couch.

"No, don't call me that."

"Why? Calliope is a beautiful name." Arizona whines.

"It's a horrible name. Try growing up with it and you'll quickly change your mind."

"You know you're talking to someone who is named after a state right?"

"You said you where named after a battleship?" Callie gives her a confused look.

"Try explaining that to a bunch of 5 year olds, kids can be mean."

Callie closes her eyes leaning her head back down on the back of the couch. "Yes, they are. I was that awkward girl in the back of the class who ate her hair."

"Now you are just making stuff up." Callie shakes her head. "Do you have any pictures?" Arizona jumps on to her knees on the couch. Somehow it is very hard for Arizona to believe someone like Callie was anything but every boy's dream girl.

"No! Don't even think about it. There is no way I'm ever going to show you. The only time I'm taking them out is to burn them." Arizona crosses her arms giving Callie her best pout, making Callie chuckle at the blonde's antics. It amazes Callie how she is able to lift her mood no matter what else is going on just by a simple look. "Hey, can you get me some coffee I'm going need a lot of coffee if I'm going to survive this day."

"On it Boss." Arizona gets off the couch. "I'm going to go to store to get some more groceries do you need anything?"

"O, yes please. I made a list of things I need. I want to make a nice home cooked meal tonight, maybe it will get my strength back up." She takes out the grocery list and hands it over to Arizona.

"You cook?" She asks shocked.

"Actually I'm an excellent cook, and I'll let you know you would be lucky to experience my cooking." Arizona just gives her a raised eyebrow. "Fine, you don't believe me? You go buy the ingredients and tonight I'll cook you my famous chicken piccata. Then you can see for yourself, but you have to chop the unions."

Arizona pretends to think about it. "Deal."

Strolling around the grocery store Arizona takes out her phone. Contemplating making a call she has been putting off for weeks now. After a few more second guessing, she presses the call button.

"Hello."

"Hi Teddy."

"Arizona Robbins as I live and breathe. I was starting to think LA has made you to good to be associated with us anymore?"

"Don't be like Teddy, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately. That's actually why I called. Guess what I'm doing right now?"

"I don't want to know, do we need to have the boundaries talk again?"

"No, nothing like that! I'm grocery shopping." Arizona takes a box of donuts, since Callie is making dinner the least she can do is bring desert.

"Um okay, just so you know it's not that big a deal I do it all the time."

"It is who I'm doing it for that's the big deal." She pauses. "Callie Torres."

"What?! Like the singer Callie Torres?"

"That's the one, I'm her new personal assistant."

"Wow, that's so cool! You have had like the biggest crush on her."

"I know, and she is even nicer in person and hotter." Arizona's mind immediately going back to Callie in that hot black dress at the premiere.

"So, that's why you moved to LA to play house with the rich and famous?"

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah I know." There is a few seconds of silence. "Arizona you know what happened wasn't your fault right?"

"Can we not talk about that please, I'm actually really happy right now?" Arizona shakes her head trying to clear the images from her mind.

"Okay. Tell me everything! What is she like? "


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Getting such great suggestions from everyone I will try to incorporate some of them, with my own little twists of course ;) Thank you for all the kind reviews!**

Chapter 4

Arriving back at Callie's home Arizona feels a light flutter in her stomach. Just the idea of spending time with the singer alone over a meal makes her feel all giddy like a love struck school girl. Callie is already busy in the kitchen, wearing a purple t-shirt, short cut off jeans exposing her long tanned legs and her hair falling straight down over her shoulders. Even without all her glitz and glam she looks breathtakingly stunning. Arizona can't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

"Okay, Superstar impress me." This gets her a cocky smile from the singer.

"Don't worry I will." Callie takes out the unions holding it up in front of Arizona. "Remember our deal?" Arizona hesitates for a minute. But when Callie gives her, her signature glare she reluctantly takes the bag.

"Fine. This meal better be worth my precious tears." Callie just rolls her eyes, and continues prepping the chicken.

Arizona takes a very large knife from the knife stand. Callie watches as the blonde starts chopping the unions. "You've got some knife skills." Callie says very impressed.

"Just one of my many hidden talents." This just gets a chuckle from the singer. Callie is floating around the kitchen. She stops behind Arizona reaching around her to grab salt. Arizona holds in the gasp when she senses the singer's body so close to her. She tries to get her mind to focus on chopping the unions. But when she smells Callie's perfume her senses are kicked into over drive and her mind goes blank. A sharp pain brings her back to reality.

"OW!" She drops the knife and grabs her throbbing finger. "Son of a bitch!"

Arizona spins around, her face scrunched up in pain. Callie's eyes go wide in horror when she sees the blood covered knife on the. "Arizona, are you okay?" Callie grabs a dish towel and wraps it around her finger. "Here sit down, let me take a look." Arizona sits down on a stool at the breakfast bar. Whispered curses and moans fall from her mouth. Callie takes the bloody towel away asses the damage. There is a deep cut running diagonally across Arizona's left index finger. "Oh, that's deep. We better get you to the Emergency room."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Putting on a fake smile as she wraps the towel back around her finger.

"You almost cut your finger off, it's not a scratch." Callie starts searching for her car keys.

"Callie really please, I'm okay. I just need to stop the bleeding. Do you have any tea?"

"Seriously?" The singer stops her frantic search giving Arizona a 'you must be kidding me' look. "Arizona now is not the time for a tea part?"

"No, it's for the bleeding. Now do you have any?" Callie grabs a few teabags from her cupboard and hands them to the bleeding blonde. Arizona places one of the bags under cold running water, squeezing out any extra water. She places the teabag against the cut and applying pressure.

Seeing as Arizona is set on not going to the hospital. Callie starts cleans up the blood in the kitchen. Putting the red stained unions in the trash."You are officially banned from my kitchen. Your are not allowed past this line." Callie draws an imaginary line with her finger, while she gives Arizona a stern look.

"Yes Boss."

"I still think we should go to the Emergency room you may need stitches?"

"It's fine. See, the bleeding stopped." She takes away the towel and carefully pulls teabag off to show her.

"Wow, where did you learn that?"Callie grabs the first aid box of the shelve to patch up her injured assistant.

"All I'm going to say is, if play Cops and Robbers with my brother you need to learn these little tricks."

Callie takes out some alcohol wipes to clean the cut. Arizona flinches at the sudden burn created by the alcohol wipe on the cut. "Stop being a baby." Callie teases. She can feel blue eyes watching her closely as she works.

After making sure its properly cleaned Callie takes out a Hello Kitty band aid. "Sorry I don't have any with a butterfly design." This gets her a disappointed look from the blonde. She wraps the band aid around her finger. "That should do it. How does that feel?"

Arizona brings her finger closer for inspection. After staring at the Hello Kitty band aid for a few seconds, she pulls out her best pout. "It still hurts."

Callie smiles at her adorable assistant, reaching out she takes a hold of Arizona's hand and carefully brings the injured finger to her face. A shiver runs down Arizona's spine when soft lips touch her finger. "There we go, all better." Callie gives her a big smile and a wink before going back to her cooking.

Arizona just looks at her finger, suddenly regretting not busting open her lip. She leaves Callie to complete dinner without her help. But instead she offers support from the sideline. Callie moves around the kitchen like an expert. With a big smile on her face it is pretty clear that this is something she loves to do.

Instead of sitting at the table, they end up eating on the couch while watching reruns of an old sitcom. "Wow, this is amazing! Hey, if this singing thing doesn't work out for you this is defiantly your back up." Taking another mouthful full, Arizona closes her eyes as a satisfactory moan slips from her lips.

"This is the part where I say _I told you so_." Arizona sticks her tongue out at her. Making the singer laugh. They eat with comfortable small talk flowing between them.

"So, today at rehearsals I sort of walked in on Owen and Christina in the supply closet." Callie lets out a chuckle at the scrunched up look on the blondes face. "You don't seem surprised?"

"No, they have been hooking up for a few months now. They try to keep it secret but everyone already knows."

"They are not very stealthy are they?"Callie shakes her head. "Are there any other couples I should know about?"

"Hmm, Jackson and April use to be a thing but not anymore. So, that just leaves Owen and Christina. How about you, got your eye on anyone?"

Arizona can feel her cheeks turn red. "O, there is someone! Who is it? Is it Alex, because he has totally been checking you out?" Forgetting all about her food, she is now more interested in finding out who is making the blonde blush.

"Karev, no!" Just the idea of her and Alex makes Arizona feel sick.

"Why, is he not your type?" Callie gives her a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely not." She sees the blonde starting to shift uncomfortably in her seat. She decides not push the subject any more. Callie starts thinking if Arizona has let anything slip to who she might have a crush on, when realization hit her. A smile pulls at the singer's lips, how could she have missed it?

Arizona can see by the look on Callie's face that she knows. Her embarrassment hits her full force, now her boss probably thinks she is some creepy stalker. She drops her head in her hands, prying for the Earth to split open and consume her.

"Hey its okay Arizona, actually I'm very flattered by it."

"You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me." She mumbles in her hands.

"No, I'm not." Lifting her face from her hands she can see the honesty in Callie's face.

"Thank you for the great meal Calliope." Arizona says with a smile on her trying to change the conversations to a more lighter tone. Callie catches the use of her full name, but she doesn't say anything about it. When Arizona use it she kind of likes it.

"You're very welcome Arizona." They just look into each other's eyes.

"I almost forgot I got us donuts!" Arizona breaks the silence, jumping off the couch and rushing into the kitchen to get the box of deserts.

Callie just smiles as the blonde disappears into the kitchen. Great just what she needs her perky assistant on a sugar high.

It's been a week since their dinner. Everyone is a little stressed out, they leave tomorrow for Las Vegas the first stop on the tour. The band has been practising none stop, Bailey is full on Nazi mode raking up her phone bill checking and double checking everything. Arizona is right on her heels her own phone glued to her hand, making sure reservations are made, travel arrangement is ready, and accommodation is reserved. Basically everything the singer is going to touch first has to get Arizona's stamp of approval. Food and water is forgotten and sleep is for the weak. She is living of coffee and donuts just to keep her energy up.

It turns out that Arizona did in fact need two stitches. When Callie asked her about it she just brushed it off. After their dinner things are different between the two, a good different. When their gaze meet it would last just a few seconds longer then it normally would.

During rehearsals each band member is taken to a back room where a doctor's exam room has been set up. Everyone gets a quick check up and also receives a flu shot. The last thing you want while you're in the middle of a tour is a sick band member.

Arizona rolls back in with a very cranky looking Lexi behind her.

"I hate doctors." Lexi whines while rubbing her arm where the needle just pierced her skin.

"You'll live Little Grey. Calliope your next."

"Did roller girl just call you Calliope?"

"Shut it Yang!" She playfully punches the drummer against her shoulder.

"Whatever you say Calliope." This gets a death glare from the singer.

Arizona is talking into her Bluetooth ear piece, while checking the details on her phone. They call ends just as Callie reach her side.

"You're a busy one?"Callie comments as her assistant's fingers fly across the keypad.

"Yeah, just making sure I didn't miss anything before we leave." All of the sudden Arizona feels a little dizzy and takes a shaky side step.

"Hey, Arizona are you okay?" Callie asks as she places a hand on the blonds arm to steady her.

"I'm good, I think I just turned around too fast."

She takes another step and collapse, luckily Jackson is nearby and grabs her just before hitting the ground.

"Arizona?" A faint voice calls out to her. "Arizona?" This time is louder, she opens her eyes to find a very out of focus Callie standing in front of her.

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted. It looks like a combination of exhaustion and dehydration caused it." Dr Lucy Fields tells a still fogy Arizona. After she fainted they brought her to the make shift exam room, where Dr Fields examined her.

"When is the last time you took a break?" She doesn't answer, just a guilty look on her face. "Arizona?"

"So, I have been a little busy lately." She crosses her arms in front of her.

"Arizona! You still have to take care of yourself." Callie hands Arizona a bottle of water. "Here drink this, and you are staying right here in this chair where I can keep an eye on you."

"But there is still so many more stuff to do before..." She starts to argue.

"No! I am your boss you will do as I say. You will not leave this chair until Dr Fields here says so." Commands a very pissed of singer, leaving no room for argument. Arizona's eyes are wide in shock. Callie is not normally someone who pulls rank, but just felt this overwhelming need to protect the young blonde. Maybe it's because they become such good friends in a short time, or the childlike innocence that Arizona has. Callie just doesn't want anything bad to happen to her… ever.

Arizona drops her gaze to the floor and just nods. Instantly feeling bad about yelling at her, Callie lowers herself in front of Arizona so she can look in those blue eyes. Taking one of Arizona's hands, she feels the blonde tense at the touch. "Arizona I know your just doing your job, and you are amazing at it. But almost chopping off your finger and now fainting, you need to learn to slow down and take a breath. Don't make me put you in a plastic bubble." This gets a smile from the blonde. Callie takes a piece of blonde hair and tucks it behind her ear. Arizona has to admit it feels nice knowing that she cares about her.

"Okay now that the crises is averted, Ms Torres we can start your exam." Callie gives one last look at Arizona making sure she is okay and moves to the examining table across the room.

Dr Fields completes her exam. "You are in perfect health Ms Torres. You are cleared to go and perform in front of thousands of people as soon as you get your flu shot."

"That's great, but do you any shots to help calm my nerves?"

"I have to say you are a brave woman for going out there each night." Dr Fields take out a new syringe.

"Each time before I go out there I curse myself for picking this career, but once I hit that stage it feels… right. Like it's where I'm suppose to be." Callie doesn't even flinch when Dr Fields pushes the needle into her arm.

Arizona can't help but smile listing to their conversation, she doesn't miss the sparkle in Callie's eyes when she talks about singing. Callie sees the goofy smile on the blonde's face. "Hey, you feeling better?"

"Much."

It's the morning they are leave for Vegas where they will kick off the tour. Everyone can feel the excitement in the air. Callie is in her home gym stretching in front of the mirror, getting ready for her last workout with Shane before heading out for 10 months. She sees a pair of pink and white trainers appear in the mirror, her head snaps up finding a very perky blonde looking at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its fine, I just zoned out a little." She looks the blonde up and down. She is wearing a light pink tank top with black shorts and her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. There is something different about Arizona and it's not just her clothes. "What are…"

"Those things you said yesterday really got me thinking. Your right, I need to start taking care of myself. So, I was wondering if I could maybe crash your workout session?" She asks with a shy smile on her face.

"Um yeah, of course. Shane said something about running a few miles is that okay with you?"

Arizona nods her head enthusiastically. "That sounds perfect, I can't wait to hit the road."

"Please just tell me there are no wheels attached to your shoes."

Arizona lets out a giggle "Nope, they are wheel free."

There is something Callie has been wanting to talk to her about ever since their dinner. Figuring now is as good as time as ever. "Arizona…"

"Okay who is ready to get a little sweaty?" Shane comes jogging in.

The three start their jog, Shane takes the lead while the two women follow him. The only thing breaking the morning silence is the sound of 3 pairs of feet hitting the ground. Each of them in their own little world. At some point Arizona managed to get ahead of the singer. The blonds beautiful legs moving effortless underneath her. Before she knows it Callie's gazed is glued to the woman in front of her studding every muscle movement, every line and curve of her body. Callie realizes she is playing with fire, and uses what little strength she has left to get in front of Arizona. Yes Arizona is hot, _really_ hot. But she is her assistant she can't be thinking like this about her.

Shane starts to slow down as they approach the singer's house. Shane collapses against one of the trees on the front lawn. Callie is bent over with her hands on her thighs trying to catch her breath. Arizona tips her head back taking a drink from her water bottle. Callie watch as a stray water drop rolls over her chin, down her neck, across her chest until it reaches the edge of her sweat covered shirt making it cling to her perfect body. Callie feels her heart rate increase instead of slowing down.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She runs into the house trying to put as much distance between her and the blonde as possible. Standing in her shower letting the water sooth her aching muscles. Her mind starts to wonder back to her blonde assistant. "What the hell just happened?"

At 11:00 the tour bus being loaded up. Inside the bus band members are fighting over who get what bunk. The guys stay to the front of bus giving the back to the women, that has is a little more privacy. Callie makes her way down the small ail between the bunks, when she meets a very excited blonde relaxing in her bunk. She is greeted with a dimple smile, and Callie is sure her smile is just as big. Callie drops her bag on the bunk in the back of the bus.

"Hey why do you get the biggest bunk?" Asks a very annoyed Christina.

"Because I paid for this bus."

"It's only good manners to let your guest pick first."

"Well, this is what you get for calling me Calliope." She whispers in her drummer's ear as makes her way back down to Arizona's bunk. The blonde crosses her legs so Callie can take a seat.

"So, are you excited to hit the road?"

"Super! I can't believe this is actually happening. All the months of planning and now it's finally here. How about you are you ready?" Arizona can see the singer is a little stressed out as Callie's hands plays with the label on the blonde's bag.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Falling into a comfortable silence, Callie builds up her courage. "Arizona there is something I …"

"Callie!" A voice from the front of the bus yells. Not believing this is happening for the second time, Callie hangs her head back in defeat.

"I'm busy!"

Owen's head pops into the bunk. "Callie, there is someone here to see you."

Callie has no idea who it could possible almost everyone she knows is already on this bus. Looking over to the blonde if she might know, but she is just as confused. Callie makes her way to the front of the bus. Her jaw drops when she sees who it is standing there.

"Aria?" Callie breaths out.

"Hey, sis room for one more?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait, my classes started this week so I'm a little busy. This one is a little longer. Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

To say Callie was surprised to see her sister waiting to board her tour bus is the understatement of the year. She and her sister where never the best of friends, they prefer to have a thousand miles separating them. So, when she arrives suitcase in hand Callie's spidey senses started to tingle, something happened to send her sister running to her.

They arrive in Las Vegas everyone buzzing with anticipation. The bright lights, the sound of shine machines spinning away ready to change someone's life. When the bus stops in front of the hotel everyone peels out of the bus and invades the hotel. Everyone going their own directions getting ready for a night in Sin City. Arizona checks everyone in and Callie sneaks into her room before anyone can recognize her. With her concert tomorrow night fans are like blood hounds trying to sniff out the singer. Because Aria decided to join their little party at the last minute Callie is forced to share a room with her sister. Luckily Aria would rather spend her father's money, than spend the evening in a stuffy hotel room.

Callie is talking to her very angry father on the phone while Arizona keeps herself busy going over the schedule for the next three days. "No, I don't know why she is here. She doesn't want to tell me. I have no idea on how long she is planning on staying. I can't just kick her off the bus! No! I don't need you and mom to come get her. I-I'll figure something out. Yes, I promise. Love you too." Callie falls flat on her stomach on her bed, burying her head in her pillows. She feels the bed dip next to her but she doesn't move.

"What did your dad say?" All Arizona gets back is a muffled answer. "I'm going to need some more consonants here Boss."

Callie lifts her head from the pillows and looks at Arizona. "They don't know why she is here either. She just packed her bags and left, without saying a word to anyone."

"So, she is staying?"

"I guess, I don't know. We don't really have the greatest relationship, so we don't really do the whole heart to heart sister talks."

"It can't be that bad, she came to you?" Arizona tries.

"Probably. Aria thinks the entire world owes her something, especially me. She is never afraid to use my name to get her what she wants. She is the one who always craved the lime light, the adoring fans, people at her command. I just want to sing, the rest, this…" Callie points to the very expensive hotel room around her. "…was just part of the package. Ugh, I don't need this kind of drama in my life now."Callie pulls the pillow over her head.

"What are you going to do?" Arizona asks concerned as she lifts the pillow off of the singers face.

"I'll just tell her she can stay but if she start making trouble she gone." They sit in silence for a few moments.

"O, hey you wanted to tell me something earlier before the whole Aria thing." Arizona asks as she remembers their brief conversation on the bus.

Not really feeling like right now is the best time for _that_ conversation."Yeah right, I just wanted to ask you if everything has been organized for the meet and greet tomorrow?"

"O," Arizona replies disappointed "Yes, I finalized everything yesterday." Arizona can sense that is not really what she wanted to talk about but decided not to push it. "I know what you need, a little pick me up." Arizona goes to the mini bar and takes out a few bottles of liquor.

After a couple bottles of tinny alcohol both woman are feeling more relaxed as the sit on the couch watching some game show. They indulge in easy conversation as they just enjoy each other's company and eating some seriously over priced Chinese food.

"So, where did you live before you moved to LA?" Callie realized that Arizona knows almost everything about her and she knows almost nothing about the blonde.

"Seattle." Arizona says between bites of her Chinese food.

"Seattle, that's nice. I always liked Seattle I just don't think I can handle all the rain. I'm a Miami girl I like my sunshine."

"Actually I love the rain." Callie turns so she can face the blonde. Callie nods urging her to continue. "There is just something magical about the rain. The soft sound of the rain falling on the roof, the little patterns created by raindrops running down the window and that refreshed smell filling your lungs." Callie sees the sparkle in Arizona's eyes.

"All of that just makes me want to pee." This gets a chuckle out of both of them. "If you liked it there so much why did you leave?" Arizona drops her gaze from the singer's, putting the unfinished take out box on the table suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. Callie sees she has hit a tender subject. "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to get to know you better, your story."

"Some stories are better left untold." Arizona states playing with the couch cushion.

"I get it, I have a few stories of my own. Just know when you're ever ready to tell your story I'll be ready to listen." Callie places her hand on the one Arizona has on the couch making her stop fidgeting.

"Thank you Calliope, maybe someday." The sit in silence, Callie not removing her hand from the blonde's. The warmth of Callie's skin is lighting her senses on fire. She decides to get out while she still can. "Hey do you want to go down to the casino and try your luck on a few games of poker?" Arizona gets up from the couch to stand in front of Callie.

"Sounds fun but I can't."

"Why not?" Arizona whines.

"Because of my face. Yeah I tried it last year it took security about 30 minutes to pull me away from the crowed." Callie scrunches up her face just as she remembers the ordeal.

"Okay no public places." Callie nods. Arizona thinks for a moment. "I have an idea!" She runs out of the room and comes back a minute later with a deck of cards. "If we can't go to casino, the casino will come to us." Arizona starts shuffling the cards.

"Okay, but are we going to play with we don't have any chips?"

"How about Truth Poker. The winner gets to ask the loser any question and they have to answer truthfully."

Callie thinks about it, figuring this is a great way to learn some juicy details about her assistant. "Hmm okay fine."

They sit on the floor, the coffee table being turned into the poker table. They play a few rounds the most being won by the blonde. "Yes! I win again." Arizona does a little happy dance.

"Seriously I thought Lexi was the shark with her photographic memory? Fine, ask your question."

There has been something she has been wanting to ask for a while now, but not really sure how to bring it up. Especially after their conversation in the bathroom at the premiere "What is your relationship with Mark Sloan, are you two a couple?"

"No." Callie answers confidently. "Mark is one of my best friends and he needed my help with something, but no we are not a couple." Arizona can't stop the smile forming on her lips, she starts to shuffle the deck again. Something catches Callie's eye, a little piece of white sticking out of the blonde's sleeve. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Arizona asks as she is dealing the cards.

"Arizona Robbins do you have an ace up your sleeve?"

Arizona grabs her arm to hide the evidence. "No."

"You totally do, you little cheater!" Arizona bolts from the floor with the singer closely behind her. Callie chases the blonde around while squeals fall from Arizona's mouth. She catches up to Arizona just as she is steps onto the bed. Callie grabs her legs making the blonde fall on her stomach. She turns on her back to get away but the singer pins her legs down with her own. Callie tries to get the card while Arizona franticly trying to stop her. Callie pulls out the card, holding it in the air. "I knew it!" Using this distraction to her advantage Arizona flips them in one quick move. The singer's eyes go wide in shock. Arizona tries to get the card back but her arms are just a little too short to take it from the singers hand stretched out behind her head. Arizona looks down seeing those beautiful brown eyes looking up at her. There laughter starts to die down. It would be so easy to close the small distance between them. Chests rise and fall trying to get racing hearts back down. Time seems to stop and all the blonde can focus on is the woman underneath her, that's when Callie find the ticklish flesh of Arizona's under arms. The blonde starts to squirm trying to get away. "Callie… no…stop…please…Callie!" She gets out between giggles.

Trapped in their own little bubble they don't even hear the room door open and close. "Seriously, you two can at least put a sock on the doorknob or something."

Arizona is of the bed in one swift movement. "O relax Aria, we are just having a little fun." Callie curses her sister for impeccable timing.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Aria has to duck before a flying pillow hits her in the face.

"Hey, when you two are done with… whatever it is you are doing, I suggest you get downstairs and fast."

"Why?" Callie asks concerned.

"Last thing is saw is your backup singer with the squeaky voice being hold back by security after she punched someone."

"What?!" Both Arizona and Callie ask at the same time.

"I'll go down stairs and sort this out." Arizona is already getting her jacket ready to leave.

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't remember. Besides you need your sleep, you have a concert tomorrow. Don't worry Bailey taught me well, I can handle this."

"Thank you Arizona." Arizona just nods before leaving the room

"So, what exactly where you two doing?" Aria asks as she turns to her sister.

"Shut up Aria."

"Well I have to admit you have great taste, she's hot."

Callie gives her a warning look. "Don't."

Aria just raises her hands in surrender.

Callie lays awake in her bed, the neon lights outside casting a glow in her room. She knows that she needs her sleep if she wants to give a decent performance tomorrow night but all she can do is stare at the card. The card that Arizona had hidden up her sleeve, the card that made Callie chase Arizona around her hotel room, the card that brought them so close together that she could feel her warm breath on her skin. How is she suppose to sleep when that's all she can think about?

Callie can feel the sunlight coming in through her hotel room window, pulling her from her sleep. She curls hers around the soft covers trying to fight off the day. After she finally fell asleep, the last thing she wants is to wake up.

"Wake up Superstar." Someone whispers, but the voice brings her out of her haze. Callie opens her eyes to find a perky blonde looking at her. Not really sure if this is real or a very nice dream. Waking up to see those blue eyes is defiantly the best way to start your day.

"Arizona? What are you doing here?"

"Happy first concert day!" She says exited.

"What?"

"Today is the first concert of the tour so I decided to order you some yummy breakfast to help start your big day. Also I have arranged a full body message for you so you will be all relaxed for your concert tonight. So, eat up you have a busy day."

Arizona grabs a waffle from the food cart before disappearing just as fast as she appeared.

"Is she part fairy or something? Because nobody is suppose to be this perky in the morning." A cranky half asleep Aria asks.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Aria reaches for the cup of coffee on the cart. "Hey, no! That coffee is mine. I'm going to need it." Callie quickly takes the cup.

Its early rehearsal to make sure everything is perfect before going live tonight. The crew is hard at working doing final touches to the stage. Callie walks on stage finding her band looking more like night of the living dead. Despite her bands rocky start they soon get into their old groove. Callie looks out into the empty seats and finds the blonde sitting alone in her own little world. Callie feels a flutter in her stomach. How does she do that? No one ever made her lose her focus like this. She knows this means trouble, but she can't help it. There is just something about Arizona that makes it seem worth it.

Arizona is busy updating Callie's personal website, when she hears footsteps coming towards her.

"Hi."

Arizona looks up to find Aria taking the seat next to her. "Hey, come to hear your sister play?"

Aria scrunches up her face. "Nope, she has enough fans already she doesn't need me to."

"I think she wouldn't mind one more."

Aria turns her head so she can look at the blonde. "Your different then all her other assistants. For one you actually do your job." Aria takes a piece of blonde hair and tugs it behind Arizona's ear. "You're also a lot prettier."

Arizona can feel her cheeks turn red. "Um, thanks." Starting to feel a little uncomfortable Arizona tries to change the subject. "So, what made you decided to join your sister on tour?"

"Let's just say my personal life is a big old mess right now, I just had to get away." Aria faces the stage again and she can see her sister's eyes focused on the two of them. "So, Arizona how do you like working for my sister?"

"It's awesome!" Arizona says give her best dimple smile.

Callie sees her sister talking to the blonde, both laughing. Aria looks at Callie giving her a wicket smile before placing a hand on Arizona's forearm. Callie can feel her blood start to boil, she knows her sister is just doing this to spite her. She has always known just how to push her buttons. Deciding not to give her the satisfaction, she turns her attention back to her band trying to forget what is happening off stage.

After rehearsals Callie goes to check on how the setup for the meet and greet is going. She finds her blonde assistant knee deep in boxes and she even roped in Alex and Jackson to help.

"Put it over there. No wait over there. No then people will have problem moving to the door. Put it over there."

"Callie please make her stop!" Pleads a tired Alex holding one end of a very heavy table.

"I see she finally got you to do some actual work around here." Both bodyguards just groan. "Hey, how is it going here?"

"Good, we will be ready in no time." Arizona says as she checks off another item on her list.

"Great. Um, so I saw you talking to Aria earlier."

"O yeah, she is really nice."

"What?" Callie puts the back of her hand against Arizona forehead. "Wait are you coming down with something because I think you just said Aria is nice."

"Hey!" Arizona pulls her hand away. "She is."

"You just be careful okay?" Callie asks concerned.

"She is your sister Callie not a bloodsucking vampire."

Arizona goes back to bossing the two bodyguards around. Callie has a few moments to herself before she has to get ready so she just relaxes with a magazine, while listening to her little blonde assistant boss around two unhappy grown men. Callie is looking at a magazine, paging through gossip about different celebs when she comes across a photo of her at the movie premiere. "I have to admit I look good." She shows the photo to Arizona.

"Callie." Arizona walks closer to her to look at the photo. "Callie." She takes the magazine from Callie

"What is it?" The blonde's expression is unreadable.

"Callie you're not going to believe this!" Comes the sound of a super excited blonde. She holds out a magazine to the singer pointing to a photograph of Callie at the premiere.

"It's a photo of me at the premiere, so?"

"Yes but look there." She points to right side where the photo is cut off.

"It's an arm?" The singer asks still not sure what all the fuss is about.

"Not just any arm. My arm! My arm is in a magazine!" The blonde jumps up and down. "This is so awesome! I have to go tell Teddy." She runs off to go tell her friend.

"Wait what about the rest of the boxes?" Callie asks as she runs out of the room.

A crowed is gathered outside the stadium just waiting to get inside. Callie's name in lights, shining bright for all to see. Backstage people are running around, talking into ear pieces and pushing large crates around. The sound of drum sticks banging on a table and background singers doing vocal exercises ads to the chaos. In the room with the golden star on the door Callie sits waiting for her hair and makeup to finish. The meet and greet went well, she got to spend some one on one time with her fans. Signing autographs and posing for pictures, but now the real show is about to begin. Her stomach has been in knots all day. After changing into her first outfit she starts walking up and down in her dressing room.

Arizona enters the dressing room with a rack holding the singers outfits for the rest of the show. "Okay how are things going in here?"

"I have to say I'm freaking out a little. There are thousands of people out there and they all paid a lot of money to hear me sing. I can't disappoint them. What if the band is hangover and can't remember to play? What if April punches someone again? What happens if I freeze up and no sound comes out? Then there will be thousands of very angry fans wanting blood, my blood!" The next thing the singer switches over to Spanish. Her arms going wild with gestures as the words keep flying out of her mouth. The pressure of the tour, her sister's unannounced arrival and her sudden new feelings for her assistant all making the singer a little stressed out.

"Callie…" She doesn't even hear her. "Callie…" Trying a little louder but she still shows no signs of stopping. Finally stepping into the singer's war path grabbing her by the shoulders "Calliope! Stop speaking Spanish!" Callie stops dead in her tracks just looking at Arizona. "I can see you're under a lot of pressure. I get that, but you are Callie Torres, the most amazing singer. You have two Grammy Awards on your bedroom shelve, because you are that good. You're going to do great tonight because you are Callie Torres and you are outstanding."

Arizona watches as her words sink in. A head pops into the dressing room. "We are on in 5 minutes."

Arizona turns back to Callie "Are you ready?"

Swallowing nervously she nods. "I'm ready."

"Good, because it's time to go kick some ass." She slaps her on the behind making her jump forward and start to walk to the door.

When Callie gets to her spot where she will be entering from, her band is already on stage playing getting the crowed warmed up, Arizona hands her the microphone. "You go get them Superstar." She gives Callie her best dimple smile and breathes a sigh of relieve when she gets her own big smile in return.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the stage, the one the only Callie Torres!" Callie takes a deep breath and makes her way out onto the stage. The crowed is going crazy screaming and whistling. Callie looks out into the sea of people in front of her, she can see the signs fans spend hours making for her, the smiles on everyone's faces. Then the feeling hits her, this is where she is meant to be.

Arizona moves down to the VIP section to watch the show, she is completely captivated by the singer. Moving so effortlessly across the stage, she has the crowed eating out of her hands. Her smile is even brighter then the spotlight. Arizona can spend for ever just watching her, listing to her beautiful voice. She can't believe that she gets to spend time with this amazing woman.

After the show Arizona goes to the singer's dressing room, she is so excited that she doesn't even knock. She closes the door behind her turning around to speak but she is dumb founded when she sees Callie with her back to her. She is busy fastening her jeans, Arizona's eyes are glued the singers body, standing in only her jeans and purple bra. Arizona is sure she just died and went to heaven. She watches in slow motion as she pulls her t-shirt over her head making magnificent tan skin disappear underneath it. Callie turns around and jumps when she sees the blonde.

"Crap! Arizona?"

"Sorry." Callie sees the blonde turn into a lobster in front of her, an evil smirk pulls at the singers lips and she decides to have a little fun.

"Arizona, I didn't figure you to be the stalker kind."

"What? No! I-I just wanted to tell you what a great show it was and when I got here you-you where um… you know. So, I…"

"So, you decided to just watch me get dressed?" Callie gives her a raised eyebrow.

"I…I…" Arizona tries but no words come out, and she is pretty sure anything she will say is not going to help her out of her sticky situation.

Callie puts on her leather jacket. She can see the blonde trying desperately to come up with a less creepy explanation for her staring. She can almost see smoke coming out of her ears as she thinks. Callie can't resist teasing her adorable assistant.

As Callie passes her to leave she whispers in Arizona's ear. "I'm glad you liked the show." Arizona knows she is not talking about the concert.

"Kill me please." Arizona groans to herself as she follows the singer out the dressing room.

After a very long day Arizona is ready to curl up in her bead and drift off to sleep. Dreaming happily about her amazing boss, who she believes just gave the best performance ever in the history of singing mankind. There is a knock on Arizona's door, she opens it to find brown eyes and a big smile.

"O, Aria hi." Arizona says confused not really sure what the younger Torres is doing at her door this time of night.

"Hi, I know it's late but I was wondering if you would like to go grab a drink with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I have to say I'm loving everyone's hate for Aria. Even I want to kill her and I'm the one writing her. For everyone wondering about their age, I imagine them all in their mid twenties. Please keep the reviews coming!**

Chapter 6

After the concert almost everyone went straight to bed, it's been a long day and they all have to up early tomorrow morning to head out to the next venue. Callie is woken by her room door opening, she lifts her head from her pillow to see her sister.

"Aria? Where have you been?" She asks as she rubs her tiered eyes.

"I was downstairs in the hotel bar, I took Arizona out for a drink." Aria says dryly and closes the room door.

"Aria," Callie gets out of bed and approaches her sister.

"What? She needed a little fun, she spent all yesterday in this room entertaining you." Aria drops her jacket on the couch.

"Hey, I didn't force her to stay here with me." Callie defends her self.

"Didn't you? She's your assistant Callie, her job is to make you happy. All the times you thought that you were hanging out as friends she was just doing her job."It looks like someone just punched the singer in the gut. "Sweet dreams sis." Aria teases as she disappears into the bathroom leaving her shocked sister to contemplate everything she just said.

After her long night Arizona is busy getting ready to hit the road again. The stress of the tour is clearly getting to her, she looks in the mirror and sees a big pimple on her forehead. "Great just what I need, a second head." She takes out her make-up and goes to work trying to hide it.

Everyone is boarding the tour bus yet again. The first concert was a huge success and everyone is still riding the high. Everyone except Callie, she knew her sister was going to make trouble but she never expected this. Walking to her bunk she spots Aria already sitting next to Arizona in the blonde's bunk.

"Morning Boss." Arizona gives her a dimple smile, Callie just gives her a weak smile in return. Arizona doesn't understand what's wrong with the singer. Last night when she saw her in the dressing room she was all smiles.

"Do you know if there is something wrong with your sister?" Arizona asked concerned.

Aria just shrugs her shoulders.

Callie is sitting in her bunk giving her a direct view of the entire bus. Her eyes are fixed to the younger Torres. She is using her Torres charm to enchant everyone on the bus. The guys are drooling over her, even Arizona is laughing at her rich girl stories and Aria is enjoying every moment of it.

"Hey, why are you giving your sister the evil eye?" Meredith asks taking a seat next to the singer.

"Just look at her, I'm guessing last night wasn't enough of an ego boost for her."

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing, Aria just had drinks with Arizona in the hotel bar." Callie states bitterly.

"Arizona wasn't in the bar."

"What?" Callie turns her head so fast a few strands of her hair hits Meredith in the face.

"Yeah, me and Christina were in the hotel bar the entire time. Let's just say I had some biy drama I had to drink away. You know me there is nothing tequila can't fix. Anyway I saw Aria, she was flirting with every guy in the bar."

"But Aria said…" Callie states confused her brain working over time.

"Hey, I don't know what she told you but, I'm telling you Arizona never set foot in that bar." Meredith gets up to join her best friend in the front of the bus.

Callie doesn't even know why she is surprised that her sister would lie to her, what really surprised her is that she was so jealous of her sister spending time with the blonde. The idea of Aria dating her assistant makes Callie's stomach turn.

The bus stops to refuel and everyone gets out stretching their legs, they still have a long way to go to Austin. After grabbing a few things from the store Callie enters the bus again while everyone else is scattered around the grounds. Callie can hear someone singing Charlie Worsham's Want Me Too. "You got a lock on your heart, it's chained in the dark, and somehow you lost the key." Callie starts moving towards the voice when she finds the blonde in her bunk, earphones in her ears singing along. "You said you tried everything to get love back again, but baby you ain't tried me."

Arizona sees Callie staring at her. She pulls out one of the ear buds and presses pause on her iPod. "Hi." She says perky.

"Hi." Callie returns less enthusiastically.

The blonde motions for the singer to take a seat, Callie sits down next her and starts playing with the water bottle in her lap. Arizona turns to face Callie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I can see there is something bothering you. Calliope, please talk to me." Arizona pleads. Callie starts picking at the label on the bottle, avoiding eye contact. "Did I do something?" Arizona asks nervously, she can't help but feel like the singer is avoiding her.

"No Arizona, it's not you." She looks up into those blue eyes that haunt her dreams.

"Callie you know you can tell me anything." Callie nods. Arizona tries to think of a way to cheer her up, seeing her boss like this breaks her heart. An idea crosses her mind, what better way is there to cheer up a singer then using music. She hits play on her iPod. "Tell me what it takes to put a smile on your face and leave your lonely days behind. I can take it from there, get you floatin' on air girl if you just give me a sign." She sings to Callie wholeheartedly.

Callie playfully nudges the blonde. "You're such a dork you know?" She says with a small smile.

"At least I got you to smile." Seeing noting but pure intentions behind the blonde's words, Callie knows that this more than just a job for Arizona no matter what her sister might think. Arizona is her friend, and quickly becoming one of her best friends. Even if deep down she wants to be so much more than just friends, she's not willing to risk what they have.

"With you singing like that anyone would find it amusing." Arizona slaps her on her arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't have a Grammy Award winning voice." The blonde crosses her arms pulling out her signature pout.

"I just never figured you to be a Country fan." Callie tries to recover.

"Do you really what to start criticizing my taste in music?" Callie realizes that would not be very smart seeing as she is at the top of the blonde's list.

"Good point." For the first time Callie sees the exhaustion in Arizona's face. "You look a little tiered."

"Yeah, I feel fried but I don't know why. After the concert I went straight to bed." Hearing Arizona confirm she didn't go out with Aria, blew the last remaining dark cloud over Callie's head right out the window.

"Maybe you should try to take a nap." She hands her a pillow and pulls the blonde's legs onto her lap. "We still have a long way to."

"I guess. But you really don't have to sit here with me." Arizona scratches her stomach.

"I'm fine, I have like a million emails to answer." Callie pulls out her iPad and goes to work. "Besides I get really board back there." She whispers the last part.

"Okay, then the least I can do is entertain you with my beautiful singing voice." The both chuckle. Arizona starts to sing again, looking Callie straight in the eye. "My heart is skippin' like stone on the water, tell me what do I got to do, to make you want me too." After another round of giggles about the blonde's singing, she closes her eyes. Falling sleep with a smile on her face knowing the singer is with her.

Callie spent the rest of her time in Arizona's bunk, she tried to leave a couple times but the blonde would just pull her back. Arizona wasn't feeling too good and she wanted the comfort that the singer seems to provide her.

They have been on the road all day, everyone is starting to get a little cranky from being in such a small space. Hoping that food will get them to lighten up a bit, it is dinner time after all. Not having time to sit down to eat, the bus is turned into a moving restaurant.

"Arizona this salad is amazing you have to try some." Callie holds a fork full to the blonde.

"Um, no thanks I'm not hungry." She says scratching her arm.

"You haven't eaten all day, you need to get some food in you."

"I really don't have an appetite." Arizona whines.

"Please just a little bit for me." Trying to use the blonde's pout against her.

"Hey, no fair!" Seeing how cute Callie looks pouting, she reluctantly takes her sandwich. "I don't even like sandwiches, I like pizza." She adds with a hopeful smile.

"I like pizza too, but if you can find a pizza place who can deliver to moving bus be my guest." Callie states as she takes another fork full of her salad giving Arizona a smile.

"Okay fine." The blonde caves.

"Good girl." Callie pinches a dimpled cheek. This makes the blonde stick out her tongue at her in return, making the singer chuckle. Arizona takes a bite out of flavourless sandwich.

Arriving at the hotel at 03:00, luckily the lobby is almost empty. Everyone is waiting restlessly while Arizona gets the room keys. Callie is leaning against one of the pillara trying to keep herself up right as she watches the blonde interact with the young man being the desk. The poor boy is putty in her hands once she pulls out her dimple smile. Callie sympathises with him because she knows the feeling all to well.

"Is that my hot girlfriend I see?" A voice says behind the singer.

Callie turns around. "Mark?"

"Hey, Torres how are you doing?" He wraps her in a big hug.

"Busy. Wha…" She gets interrupted by another familiar voice.

"What no love for me?" Callie looks behind Mark.

"Addison!" She pushes Mark out of the way to get to her best friend.

"Harsh." Mark comments on his quick dismissal.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We felt really bad for not being at your first concert, so we decided to surprise you. Is that okay?"

"Of course, you know I love having you guys around." She puts an arm around each one of her friends.

"Hey, Cal who's that?" Mark asks pointing at the young brunette.

"Who Lexi? O, no no no. Mark don't." She warns him waving a finger in front of him. He just gives her a mischievous smile before walking towards the brunette. "Real smooth Mark, flirting with another woman in front of your girlfriend!" She calls after him.

"So, how is it going with Hurricane Aria?" Addison asks once they are alone.

"Except for getting on my last nerve? Well, at least she hasn't stabbed, shot or bit anyone. I'm just scared that it's the calm before the storm."

"Sorry to disturb, Calliope here is your room key." A smiling Arizona holds out the room key.

"Thank you. O, Arizona I would like you to meet my best friend Addison Montgomery, Addison this is my assistant Arizona Robbins." Callie introduces them.

"Wow! I watch your show like all the time!" Arizona says excited seeing one of her favourite celebrities.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Arizona." Arizona gives her a dimple smile before leaving to hand out the rest of the keys. Addison watch Callie drool as the blonde walks away. Callie sees the look her friend is giving her.

"What?" Callie asks knowing she has been caught staring.

"Do you know those cartoons where there is a bear or whatever and it's starving, so it looks at a table and the table turns into a delicious cooked turkey with like lines of deliciousness coming off of it?"

"I was not looking at her like that!"

Addison just rolls her eyes at her friend. "Whatever _Calliope_, come on lets go it's three in the morning and I need my beauty sleep." Addison wraps her arm around her friend's shoulders.

Rehearsal has been moved to later in the afternoon, to give everyone a little recovery time after their marathon bus ride. Aria sees Arizona sitting alone during rehearsals. Instead of her usual perky cloths she is wearing jeans and a hoodie, her eyes are closed and her fingers rubbing her temples.

"You look like hell." Aria comments as she takes a seat next to her.

"Thanks."

"How you doing?"

"I'm tiered, my entire body hurts and this stupid lights are giving me a headache." The blonde rubs her hands over her face. "So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you all day?"

"O, um I decided to sleep in this morning." Aria quickly covers.

"Hey you okay?" Arizona asked concerned

"Yeah." Aria answer with a fake smile

"I have to say the room service at the hotel is really crappy, but they make the best cheesecake I have ever eaten!" The redhead states as she drops in the chair next to Arizona holding onto her stuffed belly.

"If you think that's good you should try their chocolate mousse." Addison closes her eyes as her mouth starts to water. Arizona quickly realized why the redhead and Callie are such good friends. She is smart, funny and great to talk to, must be why she has the number one talk show. "Where is Mark?"

"He spotted a blonde at the hotel pool. So, he is busy working his Sloan charm on the poor girl."

"Blonde huh? Should I be worried?" Arizona asks already planning her exit strategy.

"He wouldn't dare make a move one you, Callie would have his manhood removed if he just looked at you in that way." They both start to chuckle.

_CRASH!_

Three sets of eyes dart to the stage. One of the stage light wasn't fastened properly and come crash down in the middle of the stage only inches away from Callie. The singer fell backward on her back trying to get out of the way of the falling death trap. Everyone rushes to her aid.

"Callie!" Arizona pushes her way through the crowd. Owen is already busy helping her up. "Callie!" Arizona looks down at the shattered glass and bent metal on the ground. She rushes to the singer side. That was way too close for comfort, if Callie was standing just a little the right she would have been a goner.

"I'm fine." She says as she tries to straighten herself.

Arizona grabs the singer and starts examining her. Her eyes scanning Callie's body for cuts, bruises and bumps, while her finger feels for any broken bones. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm good." But Arizona doesn't even register the singer answer.

"Did she lose consciousness?" She directs the question at Owen, who shakes his head. "Do you remember where we are?"

"We are in Austin, Texas."

Arizona puts her hands on either side of Callie's face to keep her still while she examined her eyes. "Do you feel nauseous or off balance?"

Callie grabs the blonde by her shoulders stopping her, Arizona looks as pale as a ghost and her eyes are wild with fear. "Really Arizona I'm fine." She sees the blonde's features slowly starting to return to normal. Arizona gives her a hard slap on her arm. "OW!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Everyone is watching as the crew resets the lights, checking and double checking everything. A very angry supervisor is yelling at the crewmen about their stupidity. Arizona is sitting protectively close to Callie, she never been so scared before. Arizona can't help but scratching her arm, maybe it's from her nerves but she can't seem to stop. She keeps staring at the singer looking for little hints that she's not okay.

"Arizona stop looking at me like that, I'm okay."Callie stops the blonde's hand from scratching.

"I still think we should get you checked out just to be sure." She tries to ignore the itch but soon finds herself scratching her arm again.

"This coming from the woman who almost chopped of her finger and refused to go to the Emergency Room?" Callie stops her scratching again, this time taking the blonde's hand in her own. "Arizona. I. Am. Fine." Callie has to admit Arizona being so protective over her makes her heart flutter.

Arizona's free hand starts scratching her neck. "What's going on roller girl your flea collar not working?"

"Shut it Yang!"

"What's going on Arizona?" Callie asks, the blonde has been acting strange since yesterday.

"I don't know, I guess my boss almost dying threw me a little." She forces her hand to stop.

"Torres!" A bewildered Mark comes running to them.

"What?" Both Aria and Callie answer at the same time.

"Um, I mean the original Torres. Are you okay I just heard what happened?" He asks out of breath.

"I'm okay Mark." Callie reassures him. "We are just waiting for the crew to finish before we get back to our rehearsal."

Mark bends over to catch his breath, when he notices that his _girlfriend_ is holding the blonde's hand. He looks at them, both of them looking like it's the most natural thing. He turns his gaze at Addison who gives him a knowing look.

"Well, it seems to me that you're in good hands."

After getting the all clear Callie and the band wanted to get in a few more hours of practice. Before heading back to the hotel for a goodnights rest for the concert tomorrow.

Addison is relaxing on her bed in her hotel room with Callie, trying to catch up on the tour gossip. "So, tell me about this Arizona?" Addison asks as she pops another spoon full of chocolate mousse in her mouth.

"There is nothing to tell." Callie can feel the blush forming on her cheeks.

"O, there is plenty to tell. Seriously, I haven't seen you this love struck since…"

"Erica." Callie finishes for her.

"Yes, is that what is holding you back, what happened with Erica?"

"No. Yes." Callie starts rubbing her temples to stop her growing headache. "You know I use to walk tall. Then I got my heart broken that took off at least an inch, then Erica she… well that shaved off a few more. All that humiliation makes you shorter. So yeah, I'm scared of getting hurt because if one more person hurts me I will be cut off at the knees."

"Well, that explains Mark." Addison comments scrunching up her face at the thought of dating him.

"Yeah, you can't get hurt by something that's not real."

There is a few seconds of silence. Both women reflecting on what have been said. Addison takes the singer's face in her hands to look her in the eye. "Callie you deserve love and happiness. I have seen the way you two look at each other, there is definitely something special there. Sure you got dealt a few shitty hands, but all you can do is be brave enough to get out there. You fought, you loved you lost. Don't let your failures define you."

"Since when have you become so philosophical?" Callie asks.

"Since my talk show become number 1." Addison states proudly taking another spoon full of chocolate mousse. "So, are you just going to sit here or are going to go get your girl?"

Arizona knocks on the hotel room door. The door swings open to show the younger Torres.

"Arizona what a nice surprise." Getting a smile from Aria.

"Hey Aria, is Callie here I just wanted to come check up on her, see how she is doing?"

Arial rolls her eyes. "No, but you can come in if you want." Arizona smiles and enters the room.

"Did she say when she will be back?" Arizona asks as she takes a seat on the couch.

"We are not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Oh."

"Don't worry I'll keep you company."Aria takes a seat next to her, after a few moment of silence she gets back up. "I know just what we need." Aria takes out a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Aria, no I don't think…"

"Come on, it's been a rough day you just need a little something to help you relax." Aria places the items on the coffee table.

"I'm not really good at holding my liquor." Arizona confesses.

"O, you'll be fine. Besides it's just the two of us here nothing is going to happen." Aria says with smile as she hands the blonde one of the shot glasses.

A few shots in Arizona started to feel the effect of the booze. Not having eaten all day wasn't helping matters. Soon the room started to spin, but Aria showed no signs in stopping. When the world come in to focus for a moment Arizona sees Aria's hand on her thigh. Feeling uncomfortable she moves her leg away. Apparently not nearly as intoxicated as the blonde, Aria move closer and starts playing with a strand of blonde hair.

"You know you really are beautiful Arizona."

"You're just saying that because you're drunk."

"Maybe, but it also makes me want to do this." Aria starts leaning forward to kiss her.

"No, we shouldn't." Arizona pushes her away.

"Why not?"

"Because… it feels wrong."

"I bet I change your mind." Aria moves even closer starts leaning in again.

"No. Aria please I can't." Arizona pushes her away with more force.

"Come on you know you want to." Aria tries to kiss her again this time only a breath away from her lips.

"No!"

_SLAP! _

Aria's hand flies to her cheek where Arizona slapped her.

"Aria what the hell are you doing?" The younger Torres turns around to see a very pissed off Callie behind her. Callie pulls Aria off the couch, the singer takes a seat next to Arizona. "Arizona are you okay?" Arizona just nods and puts her head on the back of the couch, trying to keep the tequila from making another appearance. Callie stands up looking her sister dead in the eye. "What the hell Aria?!"

"Hey relax we were just having some fun." She starts moving back to get some distance between her and her sister.

"Fun? You call forcing yourself onto my drunk assistant fun?" Callie starts moving towards her, clenching her fists.

"She was coming on to me okay! Besides the only reason you are reacting like this is because you like her." Aria points at Callie

"That doesn't justify your actions."

"Aha! So you admit it you like her?"

"Yes, Aria I like her. I really, really like her. I think she is gorgeous and smart and she has the most amazing magical smile I have ever seen." Callie says with a smile looking at the half passed out blonde on the couch. Turning her gaze back at her sister, her smile disappears and her brown eyes turn darker than ever. "And she is too good for you."

"Well, aren't we all high and mighty? So, just because you're a famous singer you think you're better than me?" Aria crosses her arms.

"No, but I treat people with respect! I don't go around using innocent people just to piss off my sister! Aria I'm sorry that you're so mad at me, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry I'm famous and you're not, but enough with the pity party. It's time to grow up, start taking responsibility for yourself and not have a temper tantrum every time things don't go your way. I want to be a good big sister and take you to all the fancy parties and events, but how can I do that if I don't trust you?" Callie sees a whirlwind of emotions crossing her sister's face. "I want you packed and ready to leave by morning. I'm done." Callie puts her hands in the air in surrender.

Callie goes back to a drunk Arizona. "Hey, what do you say we get you to bed?"

"Yes please." Callie helps her up putting her arm around her to keep her steady. She gives her sister one last look before leaving.

Callie helps the blonde onto her bed. Grabbing the dustbin and putting it next to the bed just in case. Callie sits down on the side of the bed and gets busy taking of Arizona's shoes.

"I don't like your sister anymore." The blonde mumbles.

"Don't worry right now I'm not too fond of her either."

"I don't want to kiss her." Arizona slowly sits up on the bed. "I want to kiss you." She places her finger on Callie's lips. It's the same finger Callie kissed when she almost chopped it off. Even drunk and confused Arizona is still able to make Callie's heart skip a beat just by looking at her. Arizona starts to turn green and next moment empties her stomach into the dustbin next to the bed.

Callie rubs soothing circles on her back. "It's okay, let it out." Callie moves the blonde hair away from her assistant's face, to keep it clear of the splash zone. As she moves the last strand of golden hair away she sees three small red spots on Arizona's neck. "Arizona?" No longer feeling sick the blonde falls back down on her back, trying to stop the room from spinning. Callie places the back of her hand on Arizona's forehead. "Arizona you're hot."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself." Arizona gives her a drunken wink.

"No, you have a fever."Callie tries to lift the blonde's shirt but Arizona stops her.

"Hey, you should at least buy me dinner first." Arizona starts to giggle.

"I just need to check something." Callie lifts her shirt and sees the blonde's stomach covered in red spots. "Pox, you have the Chickenpox!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – My medical knowledge is not very good, so please don't kill me if I get something wrong. I love hearing from you guys so please keep it coming!**

Chapter 7

Callie is sitting in the very bright white room, her knee is bouncing nonstop and her teeth are going to work on her perfect manicured finger nails. It has been 5 hours since Callie walked in on Aria trying to kiss Arizona and it's been downhill ever since. Thanks to her wonderful sister the blonde's blood alcohol level was through the roof, making her best friends with the porcelain throne. Add on her newly discovered Chickenpox and you have yourself a party. Her fever has been climbing and when it reached 103°F the singer completely lost it and rushed Arizona to the hospital. That's where she is now waiting in the ER with Addison and her two bodyguards.

"Callie relax, she will be fine. It's just the Chickenpox." Addison says as she places her hand on Callie's knee to stop her.

"I know, it's just her temperature was 103 the last time I checked. That can't be good right?" Callie asks nervously.

"That's why you brought her here, don't worry the doctors will take good care of her." Addison is tapping the edge of the forms they have to fill in with her pen, but she can't get Callie to focus long enough to finish them. Callie looks back at the forms hoping it will distract her. Her eyes land on the open spaces covering most of the page with only a few questions answered.

"I don't know her." Callie says defeated.

"What? You two are basically attached at the hip."

"I don't even know her middle name! What if she is allergic to something I don't know about and she dies. I will have killed her!" Completely freaking out, the stress of the entire night finally catching up to the singer. Addison realizes she needs to calm her down before it's too late.

"Wow, let's not jump to conclusions here. She is not going to die, besides you have just discovered like a dozen conversation topics for your first date." This seems to lighten the mood a little as Callie just rolls her eyes at her friend.

"Callie Torres?" A tall man in a white lab coat and blue scrubs asks. Callie jumps out of her seat and stands in front of the man.

"Yes, that's me. Is she okay?" She ask almost too fast to understand.

"She is just fine, we gave her something for the fever and here is a prescription of medication she will need. She might still have a fever for a few more days, just keep her hydrated and make sure she gets plenty of rest. But if it goes above 102 you need to bring her back, besides that she will be just fine except for being itchy." The doctor jokes but Callie doesn't even attempt to smile.

"Can I see her?" Callie asks wanting to make sure for herself that the blonde is okay.

"Yes, the nurse will take you to her. O, she kept asking if she can have a red lollipop." The doctor hands Callie the treat.

"Of course she did." Taking the lollipop Callie smiles for the first time in 5 hours, knowing that her assistant is going to be okay.

Jackson and Alex help to get Arizona back to her hotel room. "Thanks you guys. Its late you should go get some sleep." They both leave. Callie goes over to the half asleep blonde to help her get comfortable for bed. She helps her take of her jeans and hoodie leaving her in her pink boyshorts and white tanktop. She can't help but smile seeing Arizona's flawless skin looking more like connect-the-dots. She tugs Arizona into bed thankful that she is okay, Callie doesn't know what she would have done if she wasn't okay.

In the morning Arizona was in full Chickenpox mode, it seems like every hour they multiplied she has spots everywhere even under her feet, making the task of keeping the blonde from scratching nearly impossible. Arizona is looking much better. Callie stayed at her side the entire time, she suddenly understood why the blonde was freaking out about the falling light. She hardly slept every time the blonde moved or made a sound she was awake, checking her temperature and keeping her hydrated. Finally deciding that sleep is not going to happen she text her backup singers.

Callie runs into her room looking for a something to wear, grabbing everything she needs to get ready for what sure is going to be a very long day. She doesn't even notice her sister sitting on the couch.

"Callie I just…" Aria starts trying to explain.

"Aria no, I don't have time for this." Pushing past her sister.

"Please just listen…" She begs

"Mark has agreed to make sure you get home safe. You're not my problem anymore." Callie closes the door in her sister's face. "Why couldn't I have been an only child?" She asks herself leaning against the room door closing her eyes.

"Hey Cal, how's Blondie doing?" Opening her eyes to see her friend.

"Mark, hey she is still running a temperature but she looks better. Thanks again for taking Aria to the airport." She places her hand on his shoulder.

"No, problem. What are fake boyfriends for? You just go take care of your girl."

"Okay I have to go I got Little Grey sitting with her. And Mark we are going to have a talk about the whole girlfriend thing." She tells him before walking off. Callie rushes back into Arizona's room. "Is April back yet?"

"No and she is a little warm again."

"Crap, the medicine must be starting to wear off. Where is April with the damn meds?" Callie kneels next to Arizona at the bed.

"Did you know Chickenpox is caused by the varicella zoster virus, and it spreads by direct contact or through the air? Adults are more likely to have a more serious case of Chickenpox with higher rate of complications and death." Lexie starts spitting out facts nervously.

"Okay, thank you Lexipedia! But can we please turn the page to one that's not about her dying from the Chickenpox?" Callie asks covering Arizona's ears, she really doesn't need to hear stuff like that right now.

Lexie starts thinking. "I think I saw some icepacks in the mini fridge." She runs to go get them.

Lexie comes back with the icepacks. She hands them to Callie, who starts rubbing it all over the blonde's exposed skin. Callie feels the shiver running down the blonde's body. Her temperature slowly starts to go down, Callie places a cold pack on the sleeping Arizona's forehead.

April comes busting into the room. "I got it!"

"Shh" Both Callie and Lexie say at the same time.

"Sorry," She whispers handing over the bag to Lexie.

"What took you so long?"

"Do you know how hard it is to find an open pharmacy at 6 in the morning, on a weekend?"

"Shh, April you voice doesn't whisper." Callie whispers taking the roll of gauze from Lexie. She lifts one of Arizona's hands and starts covering it with the gauze.

"How could she not have noticed?" Lexie asks as she looks at the red dots covering Arizona's hand.

"O, trust me she noticed she just didn't say anything."

"Why?"

"Because she is Arizona." Callie says taking the blonde's other hand. She has to blink her eyes a few times to focus on her task.

"Callie you don't look so good maybe you should…" April stops before making her already very stressed out boss angry.

"I would like to see what you would look like with minimum amount of sleep because your assistant got the Chickenpox." She says annoyed.

"I don't have an assistant." Callie gives her a look that could kill, Lexie sees it and quickly grabs April's arm.

"Let's go get a few more hours of sleep, we are going to need it." They walk to the door.

"Thank you." Callie adds knowing that they are only trying to help. After the singer finishes covering both of the blonde's hands, Callie takes this moment to jumps in the shower. When she is down she sits back down on the chair she pulled up to the blonde's bed.

Arizona opens her eyes slowly, her head is pounding. She only remembers bits and pieces of last night, she remembers Aria trying to kiss her, because who can forget something like that. She remembers being in a hospital and a craving for a red lollipop, Callie she remembers Callie. She was with her the entire time, whenever she woke up she found the singer asleep in the very uncomfortable chair next to her bed. She looks and finds Callie in that same chair working away on her laptop. Callie has been taking great care of her she's like her own personal nurse, except without the uniform. "I bet Callie would look so _hot_ in a nurse's outfit." Arizona minds drift of but it quickly returns to reality by that ungodly itch, Arizona reaches for it but stops when she realizes there is something on her hands. She brings her hands up to her face looking at them confused. "Why are my hands marshmallows?" Arizona starts waving her hands like a little kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

"Hey, good morning. They are gauze paws it's to keep you from scratching, if you scratch it will scar." Callie says while closing her laptop.

"But scars are hot." Arizona tries, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I think a hundred little round scars are going to make you look more like a tablecloth." Callie sits down on the bed next to the blonde. "You really scared me back there." Her voice is soft and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Calliope." She places one of her puffy hands on Callie's seeing the light shimmer of unshed tears in the corner of her eyes.

Callie quickly turns her head as she tries to pull herself together, wanting to change the subject. "How are you feeling?" She asks feeling the blonde's forehead, a little warm but nothing alarming.

"Like I've been hit by a train." The blonde says as she stretches her sore body.

"Come on, I got you some soup it will make you feel better." Arizona shifts up sitting against the pillows. Callie takes the bowl and spoon getting a good helping of the soup before blowing on it.

"You don't have to feed me I'm not an infant."

"And how exactly are you going to feed yourself with your marshmallow hands?" Giving the blonde a raised eyebrow.

"You can always just take them off?" Arizona asks hopefully, lifting her hands to the singer.

"Yeah, not happening." The blonde drops her hands in defeat.

"Then I'll just have to manage with them." She gives Callie a look saying she means business

"Okay." She hands it over to the blonde. Arizona takes the spoon gripping it between both hands. She moves the spoon slowly trying to balance it without spilling. Just before reaching her mouth, her one hand slips spinning the spoon sending hot soup flying everywhere. Callie has a smirk on her face.

"Fine." Arizona mumble's not making eye contact. She holds out the bowl to Callie but she doesn't take it.

"Nah uh, when I wanted to help you where all Miss Independence. Now you're going to have to ask nicely." Arizona's jaw drops in shock. Callie crosses her arms across her chest staring the blonde down. Arizona stays quiet. "Fine, starve." Callie gets up from the bed.

"Please help me Calliope, please." She asks with a smile she knows the singer can't say no to. Callie sits back down, taking a piece of noodle out of the blonde's hair.

"So, will you let me take care of you?" Arizona nods. Callie takes back the bowl and spoon and feeds her a spoonful of soup. Callie points at the bedside table to a pink water bottle and a bunch of smaller pill bottles. "You need to take those, you still have a bit of a fever and the antihistamine tablets will help with that."

"Actually the ibuprofen is for the fever, the antihistamine tablets are to help with the itching." Callie just looks at her surprised.

"Smarty pants."

"I may not be able to feed myself, but at least I know which pill is for what." She says proudly.

"O, I would love to see you try and open one of those tiny medicine bottles with those volleyball hands." Arizona raises her one hand in front of Callie. "Are you giving me the finger?"

"Yes I am."

"Good job." This makes them both laugh.

After finishing her soup and drinking her meds the blonde was soon fast asleep again. The little sleep soon catching up to the singer as well as she falls asleep in the very uncomfortable chair again. Callie opens her eyes but her mind is still fogy from sleep. Her ears tune into the sound of someone groaning and soft curses. She turns her head to what should be a sleeping Arizona but instead she finds the blonde sitting on the foot of the bed, griping on to a pencil between her two gauze paws trying to use it to scratch her back. Her arms are behind her head and she is swaying her body from side to side. She tilts her head to the side exposing her beautiful neck, Callie can feel her mouth go dry. Of course Arizona is the only person that can make scratching look sexy. Wait scratching?

"Hey what are you doing?" Her voice still gravely from sleep.

Arizona freezes, slowly turning to face the singer. "I have an itch." Callie gives her a disapproving look. "It hurts, it's like the pain of a thousand itches. I'm going crazy here! Not funny crazy, bad crazy!" Arizona is waving the pencil in all directions as the talks.

"Okay, calm down Freddy Krueger. Lay down and I'll help you." Arizona lies down. Callie pulls up her shirt exposing her polka dot back. She takes some lotion and warms it in her hands first before starting to gently rub her back, Callie can feel the little bumps gliding under her fingers. Soon Goosebumps are mixed in with the Chickenpox, Callie smiles a smile with pride thinking about the effect she has on the blonde.

"That feels amazing, don't stop."

"How long have you been awake?" Callie asks as she sees the bedside clock show 14:30.

"A while, I didn't want to wake you I know you didn't get a lot of sleep and you have your big concert tonight. I tried to watch some TV but these stupid things…" Lifting her hands. "…couldn't press the little buttons and then the itching started again."After a few moments of silence. Arizona turns her head to see a goofy smile on Callie's lips. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you look a little like the Matrix." This gets her a hit with one of the pillows.

"Calliope don't be mean I'm sick. Besides the Matrix has travelled down a little too south for my liking." Arizona rubs at her behind with one of her hands. "I have pox between my butt cheeks."

Callie quickly cleans her hands. "How about this?" She grabs her guitar that she brought with her earlier. "If I play you something, will that make you feel better?"

"Maybe." Arizona knows of course it will help, everything is better when Callie sings. Arizona snuggles deeper into her pillows trying to use the added pressure to sooth her itching skin.

"Okay any requests?"

Arizona just shakes her head. Callie thinks about it for a moment before her fingers start to play Snow Petrol's Chasing Cars. Arizona listens to her idol singing only to her. Before she knows it the rest of the world no longer exists, she is content at just listing to Callie's beautiful voice soothing her. With every lyric Arizona can feel herself falling more and more for the singer. This may have started as a simple celebrity crush but it has turned into something real, very real. It's no longer about Callie Torres the hot singer, but Callie Torres the most amazing person she has ever met. As the song draws closer to the end Callie turns her head to find the blonde fast asleep with a smile on her lips. "If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world."

Arizona wakes up to the sound of someone biting down on something crunchy. Opening her eyes she finds the redhead sitting on the bed next to her chowing down on a bowl of popcorn while watching an old romantic movie.

"Addison?"

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Addison quickly turns down the volume on the TV.

"No, its fine. What are you doing here?"

"I practically had to drag Callie away to go to the concert, the only way she would go if I promised to stay here with you." She pokes the blonde's polka dot nose with her finger.

"What? But then you will miss the concert to." Arizona props herself up on her elbow.

"I have been listing to her sing since I was 5, I'm well aware of her musical talents."

"She knows I only have the Chickenpox and I'm not on my death bed here?"

Addison just chuckles "She left these for you." She hands her a box.

Arizona reads the note taped to the top of the pink box_. "Arizona, I'm sorry I had to leave, but when I saw these it reminded me of you. Callie" _With some trouble the blonde finally opens the box to find donuts covered in red sprinkles inside. Arizona can't help the huge smile that crosses her face. Addison looks over the blonde's shoulder to see what is inside the box.

"Yummy, donuts!" She reaches over and takes one from the box without asking.

"Hey, Callie got them for me!"

"And I'm the one sitting her with your Chickenpox covered ass." She takes a big bite from the donut.

"Did they check the lights?" Arizona asks in a panic suddenly remembering what happened yesterday.

"Yes, Arizona nothing is going to come crashing down on your precious Calliope." Addison sees a blush spread across the blonde's cheeks. "You really like her don't you?" Arizona gives her a _duh_ look.

"She's amazing. I finder her miraculous, breathtakingly stunning. I just can't stop looking at her." Arizona places the box on the bedside table and falls on her back staring up at the ceiling. "I heard her talking to Aria about me, but I don't think she knows I heard her."

"So, why don't you tell her?"

"It's not very romantic to declare your feelings for someone while looking like this." She motions to her spotted body. "Fevers and scratching are not sexy."

"Okay look Arizona, you can't keep waiting for this perfect moment because then you will be waiting for ever. There is no such thing as a perfect moment. So, just tell her."

"You sound like my friend Teddy."

"She sounds like a smart woman." They both chuckle.

Callie reluctantly went to the concert, she didn't like not having the blonde there in the crowd and the fact that she knows she is up in her hotel room sick makes it that much worse. She tried her best to stay focus during the concert luckily the thousands of screaming fans made it hard to focus on anything else. But still every time she went off stage for a costume change she would send Addison a quick text to hear if Arizona is still okay. After the concert Callie tip toes back into Arizona's room. Finding the blonde fast asleep while Addison is working on her laptop.

"Hey Addie how did it go?"

"Hey, good. I made sure she ate and drank lots of fluids, she took her meds and fell right a sleep." Addison packs up her things.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, how did the concert go?" They walk over to the door.

"Good, you know same old." They stop at the door. Callie looks over her shoulder at the sleeping blonde making sure she is still okay.

"I had a good chat with her and I have to say I like her. She's something special, she will be good for you Cal."

"She's pretty great isn't she?" Addison sees the sparkle in Callie's eyes just talking about the blonde.

"Boy you've got it bad, don't you? Speaking of which you two need to talk and soon, before someone tries to steal her again. And I think you just might explode if you don't kiss her soon." They laugh

"The whole Aria trying to kiss her and Chickenpox thing kind of through me but I'll talk to her I promise." Callie hugs her best friend. "Have a safe flight tomorrow, and thanks again for tonight."

"Anytime Cal. Hey, and let me know how it goes." She motions over to Arizona.

"I will. Bye Addie." Addison leaves.

The next morning it's time to get back on the tour bus, next stop New York. Which means they have a very _very_ long drive ahead of them. Climbing on to the bus Arizona's bunk is covered in get well presents. But the thing that catches her eye is a big balloon reading '_It's a girl'_.

"Yay, I'm pregnant!" Arizona jokes pointing to the balloon.

"Hey, they were out of 'Get well soon' balloons so it was either that or 'Happy 5th birthday'."

"The balloon is from Christina and Meredith, the boys got you all the chocolates they could find in the store and Lexie and I got you the teddy." April explains.

"Thank you so much you guys I love it." Arizona says as she takes the teddy into her arms and takes a seat in her bunk.

"What are you doing? You're staying in my bunk, your still under quarantine. We need to keep you as far away as possible from this lot." Arizona looks down the ail and sees George in a surgical mask and gloves. He waves at her.

"Sorry Arizona, I never had the Chickenpox."

Even if Callie has the biggest bunk space is still limited. Trying to get comfortable Arizona falls asleep with her feet on Callie's lap, Callie is just enjoying having the blonde so close. Arizona has her new teddy that April named Spot in a death grip. Callie is humming softly, soothing her assistant she knows she is putting on her brave face but she is already doing better, her fever is almost completely gone and she has even been more alert even if she is still completely covered in spots. Callie pulls her notepad closer, and start working on the words to her new song drawing inspiration for her new polka dot muse. It's like everything makes since when Arizona is next to her.

Arizona has been asleep for about an hour, when she starts to stir in her sleep. Callie rubs her arm trying to calm her. She starts mumbling and shaking her head back and forth. "No… no… I'm sorry…no." Callie starts to shake her. "Arizona sweetie wake up it's just a dream, Arizona!" The blonde jerks awake, her heart is racing and there is tears rolling down her cheeks. Callie wraps her arms around her assistant holding her close. It breaks her heart to see Arizona like this, she can see she is hurting and she wants nothing more than to take that hurt away. "Hey its okay, its okay. I'm here, shh." After a few moments Callie hears the blonde's breath start to level out, Arizona pulls away and quickly tries to hide the evidence of her tears from her face.

"I-I'm good." Arizona lays her head back down. She feels embarrassed that Callie had to see her like this.

"That sounded like a bad one, you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head. Callie doesn't want to push the subject, she will talk when she's ready.

They have been driving all day, Arizona is sitting in Callie's bunk staring out the window at the changing landscape outside. Callie is listing to her iPod, her head bobbing along to the song, Arizona watches her for a while before taking one of the ear buds out of the singers ear. Callie freezes wondering what the blonde is up to. Moving closer so her shoulder is up against Callie's she places it in her own ear. "Seriously and you want to criticize my taste in music?"

"Hey it's a classic." Arizona just rolls her eyes. When the song ends the blonde makes no attempt to move away. She just stays there listing with Callie. After another song Arizona rests her head on the singers shoulder.

"Thank you Callie." She almost whispers.

"For what?"

"For taking such good care of me." Callie takes one of her gauze hands and brings it to her face placing a kiss on it.

"I will always take care of you Arizona, you are very important to me." Callie doesn't miss the huge smile on Arizona's face. Thinking back to their night in the ER and how scared she was, and then she remembers something else that happened that night. "Arizona, what is your middle name?" Arizona looks at the singer confused. "It's just when we were at the hospital I realized I don't really know a lot of personal things about you. Besides you know all my horrible names." Arizona turns her head and looks out the window again. There is moment of silence and Callie takes it as her way of telling her she doesn't want to talk about it.

Arizona takes a deep breath. "Gabriella." Callie looks at the blonde. "My middle name is Gabriella, after my grandmother."

"Arizona Gabriella Robbins." Callie tests the name on her tongue.

"It means '_good man of God'_." Arizona explains.

"Like a good man in a storm." Callie says with a smile. Arizona turns to face the singer in shock she can't believe Callie remembers her saying that at her job interview. "It's perfect."

"Well, Calliope means '_beautiful voice'_, talk about perfect." They look at each other as she seconds past between them. It takes everything in Arizona not to reach over and kiss Callie. She wonders if the singer thinks the same thing if she is looking at her.

"Hey, Arizona when you are feeling better I think we should have a talk."

Not having to say more than that because the blonde knows exactly what the singer is referring to. "Yeah, think so to."

"You call me Calliope right?" Arizona nods. "So, maybe I should start calling you Gabby." Callie teases.

"Call me Gabby one time and all you will see is my spotted ass walking away from this tour." Callie lets out a belly laugh. Arizona returns her head to the singers shoulder.

It is their first night on the bus and having a sick assistant only made it worse. After almost force feeding the blonde and only finally complying with the promise of ice-cream. Arizona finally drifts off to sleep. Callie is lying on her side looking at a sleeping Arizona next to her, her features are illuminated by the moon light. She has to wonder if angels look this innocent when they sleep. She carefully reaches over to the blonde starting at her wrist she runs her finger tips softly across her skin until she reaches her face."I think I'm falling for you." She whispers running her thumb across the blonde's cheek.

Arriving in New York everyone is off the bus in a flash. Arizona goes straight up to her room with Callie closely behind her. After settling in and having a quick lunch, they just spend the rest of their time relaxing around the room. Callie says she needs to make some phone calls and quickly leaves the room. After a few minutes Arizona decides to pull out her laptop and see if her friend is online, as soon as she login a chiming sounds tells her she has a video chat. A blonde woman's face pops onto the screen.

"Hey Teddy!"

"Hey Arizona, wow you look terrible." Teddy says scrunching up her face.

"Thank you Teddy you are to kind." Arizona rolls her eyes at her friend.

"Seriously how is it that you have never had the Chickenpox? I mean you…"

"I know, I know!" She says annoyed knowing what her friend is referring to.

"So, how are you doing?" Teddy quickly changes the subject.

"Besides itchy? Bored. I'm sitting alone in a hotel room, a very nice hotel room but still."

"Nobody is keeping you company?"

"Don't get me wrong Callie has been by my side 24/7 which has been amazing! She even had her friend Addison stay with me during her concert. But she said she had some calls to make and that was 30 minutes ago." Arizona whines. "I know it's crazy that I miss her, but I do!" Arizona pouts. Teddy just shakes her head.

"You are driving me crazy, what happened to Arizona the player I use to know? Having a date with a different girl every night. She never swooned over a girl like this."

"Callie is different Teddy, I don't know how to explain it… she just is." Arizona sees the look her friend is giving her like she's crazy. "But enough about me. How are Henry and my godbabies?"

"You know Henry, always smiling and cracking jokes. As for the kids they really miss their Auntie Arizona."

"I miss them to, so much."

The room door opens "Arizona I'm back!"

"Is that her?" Teddy asks with a big grin on her face. Arizona sees Callie walking into the room. "Show me show me!" Teddy asks excitedly.

Callie walks over to the bed. "Sorry I took so long, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great." Arizona answers with a dimple smile, and it was the truth its unbelievable what sleeping next to Callie Torres can do to you immune system.

Callie sees the laptop and the blonde on the other side. "O, sorry am I interrupting something? I'll just…" She tries to leave but Arizona stops her.

"No, Calliope this is my best friend Teddy Altman, Teddy this is Callie Torres."

"Hi." Callie greets. Teddy just stares at her with her mouth hanging open trying to mumble hello back.

"Sorry she is not use to seeing famous people." Arizona whispers loud enough for Teddy to hear.

"Kind of like another blonde I know." Callie nudges Arizona on her arm.

"Hey!" Both Callie and Teddy laugh.

"Well, Teddy it's nice to finally meet one of Arizona's friends. Maybe you have some embarrassing stories you can tell me about her?"

"Are you kidding me I have an entire vault full of embarrassing stories!"

"Teddy Altman you say one more word and I will tell Henry about the time you spend in Florida." Teddy's eyes go wide in shock, she locks her lips with an imaginary key.

Callie laughs at the two blondes. "Um, Arizona when you're done here I need to talk to you." Callie ads before leaving them to continue their conversation.

"Arizona you really are working for Callie Torres!"

"Told you." Arizona says proudly.

"Well, you better go she wants to talk to you." Teddy wiggles her eyebrows.

"Calm down Theodora its nothing like that. Goodbye Teddy, talk to you soon." Arizona closes the laptop. She goes to find Callie sitting on the couch. "Hey sorry about that, Teddy is truly one of a kind." Arizona falls onto the couch next to the singer.

"Don't worry about it. So, I have a surprise for you?"

"Oh, me and surprises not a good idea." Arizona scrunch up her face thinking about her birthday disaster from a few years back.

"Trust me your going to like this one."

"But I can't go outside, I'll be the outbreak monkey."

"Don't worry about that, I have it covered."

After some more talking she finally convinced the blonde to go with her. The limo stops in front of a large building. This must be a very special surprise because Callie even took off her gauze paws.

"Um, Callie what are we doing here?" Arizona asks looking at the old looking building.

"It's a surprise remember. You have been working really hard lately with all this tour stuff and I know I can be a real pain in the butt sometimes, but you have never once complained. So, think of this as a thank you present for being such a great assistant and friend. O and an I'm sorry my sister got you drunk and tried to kiss you present. Now here put on this blind fold." Arizona gives her a confused look. "It will be fun I promise."

She puts the blind fold on. Callie takes her hand and leads her through the building. All the blonde can think about is Callie's hand in hers, she could lead her off a cliff and she wouldn't realize it. There is no other sounds of people, so she assumes their alone in here, where ever here is. Then Arizona hears the sound of a sliding door open.

"Is this the part where you kill me?"

"No, that's later." Callie sees the blonde tilting her head back trying to look under the blindfold.

"Hey are you peeking?"

"No!" She quickly drops her head back down. Callie takes Arizona by her shoulders and positions her in the new room.

"Okay, are you read?" She slips the blindfold of the blonde's head and steps back to see her reaction.

Arizona is slightly blinded by the bright light but when her eyes adjust she has to catch her breath. She is standing in a large glass room surrounded by trees and plants making it look like a forest. She can hear the sound of a nearby stream. It's the most beautiful place she has ever seen, but then she sees the real surprise. All around her, flying, dancing in the sky and landing on the beautiful green leafs.

"Butterflies." Arizona whispers.

"Yes, you said you liked butterflies?"

"I do, I really do. This… this is so amazing Calliope."

Seeing Arizona looking at all the butterflies with a sparkle in her eye and grinning from ear to ear. Callie felt a little tug at her heart. In that moment there was nowhere Callie would rather be. They walk through the butterfly sanctuary looking at all the different coloured butterflies. Arizona stopping at each one, giggling like a little girl when they flew away. They stop on a little bridge over a small stream in the middle of the forest.

"Callie, Callie look!"

Arizona turns around with a butterfly sitting on her nose. Opening his wings to show off his beautiful blue wings, but to Callie it still failed in beauty to Arizona's eyes. Callie steps closer letting the butterfly climb onto her finger. They both watch as the butterfly fly away before turning their gaze to each other. Standing so close, looking into one another's eyes. This is it, _the moment_, Callie's heart starts racing and her palms starts to sweat. Callie starts leaning closer, she can see the blonde's breath hitch. Her blue eyes darting between brown eyes and pink lips.

Closer, Arizona can feel Callie's warm breath against her skin sending a shiver down her spine. She has to remind herself to breath as she leans in closer. When their lips are only a hair away Arizona closes her eyes in anticipation of what is about to happen. Then she feels it, those soft lips moulding to hers setting every nerve on fire like electricity running through her body. She has be wanting and dreaming about this moment for so long, but reality is so much better then fantasy. Time stops, she holds onto Callie like at any moment she might fly away. All too soon they have to pull apart.

"Wow," Is all Callie can get out as she forces her lungs to take in air.

"I… um… wow." They both look at each other, smiles on their faces that can set the world a blaze. Neither of them has ever felt anything like that before. "I think it's time we have that talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had writer's block, so I hope it turned out okay. Thank you all for your great reviews they really make my day!**

Chapter 8

Arizona and Callie arrive back at hotel hand in hand, their cheeks hurting from the insane smiles on their faces. After sharing their first kiss in the middle of what Arizona is now sure is her new favourite place, they decided to have an important talk they have been putting off for a long time now. They both agree that just dating is a good place to start. Callie also asks if they can keep their relationship quiet for the time being. Arizona understands that Callie hates having everyone know her personal business. They know trying to hide it from the band was going to be impossible. They have a sixth sense about stuff like this. Neither of them can stop thinking about that kiss. Boy what a kiss. Their little moment is interrupted by Callie's cell phone ringing.

"It's a message from Derek Shepherd." Callie says surprised.

"The director?"

"Yeah, he is in town and he wants to know if I can meet him tonight."

"Go." Callie gives her a confusing look. "It has to be about the movie. If he wants to meet with you so that has to be good right?"

"I guess, I'll just have to wait and see." Callie puts her phone back in her jean pocket.

"I'll go with you."

"You can't remember." This Chickenpox is really starting to be pain, sure they have started to fade away. But not fast enough, and Arizona knows Callie is not going to stop until the last one is gone.

"This sucks! When do I get a date?" Arizona says pouting.

"I much rather spend time with you, but I have to." Callie steps in front of the blonde placing her hands on her arms.

"I know. You just go get that part." Arizona gives her a reassuring smile. "But the next date is mine." Callie just rolls her eyes at the blonde as they make their way to their rooms.

Arizona is all by herself in her hotel room for the first time in almost a week. She has grown accustomed to having Callie around all the time. But tonight she had to go to a meeting with Derek Shepherd, leaving her alone. Arizona is ready to get in bed for an early night when there is a knock on her door. A huge smile on her face knowing its Callie, she almost hurdle jump the furniture to get to the door. But is soon disappointed when she sees Lexie and April standing there in their pajamas.

"Hi!" They both say excited.

"Hi." Arizona replies less enthusiastic. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Callie told us she had to go to a meeting so we decided to keep you company."

"And we brought snacks!" April holds out a bag filled with every sweet thing on God's green Earth.

Arizona has to admit the two backup singers have really grown on her. She conceders them good friends and don't mind spending time with them. Luckily they saw this more as a high school sleepover then a babysitting job. Lexie brought a stack of movies with some hot guy they seem to melt over. Arizona can see that he is good looking, but for her everyone is second best to Callie. Lexie has her feet over the chair's armrest watching the movie while digging into some of the chocolates they brought. April and Arizona are on the couch, April is busy painting Arizona's toe nails a soft pink. Growing up with an older brother and moving every few months the blonde never had any real girl friends to do stuff like this with. Arizona feels her phone vibrate and sees she has a message from Callie.

_Hi I hope you don't mind me asking Lexie and April to sit with you, figured they are a better bet than the twisted sisters. – Cal_

_We are having a real fun time. You never answered my question today. – Ari_

"So what's going on between you and Callie?" April ask seeing the big smile on Arizona's face as she reads the text message.

"What?" She asks caught off guard by the question.

"O please we can totally see you two like each other, even a blind man can seen that." Arizona doesn't make eye contact with them, she is alerted to a new text. She knows she is smiling like a fool but she can't help it. Lexie sees this and sits up.

_What question? – Cal_

_If you will go on a date with me? – Ari_

"Oh something happened. It's written all over your face, spill!" Lexie commands hitting the blonde on her chest with a flying chocolate bar.

"Okay, something happened." Both Lexie and April squeal and turn all their attention to the blonde. Completely forgetting about the movie and Arizona's half painted toe nails.

"She took me to a butterfly sanctuary today, because she knows I love butterflies. You guys should have seen it, it was so beautiful! We were looking at the butterflies and having a really great time. When right there in the middle of it all she kissed me." This causes another round of squeals.

"So, what does it mean? Are you two girlfriends? Just friends with benefits?" April listing off every possibility she can think of.

"No, but we both agreed that this something we want to give a try, so for know we are just going to date and see where that goes." Arizona spends all her time thinking about Callie, their kiss.

Callie is sitting in a very nice restaurant with Derek. They are busy with some harmless small talk. He still hasn't told her why he wanted to meet with her and she is starting to get restless. If she didn't get the part she would prefer if he just told her, like ripping of a band aid. She can't take the suspense anymore! Derek's daughter Zola joined them for dinner and he is currently in a in depth discussion with her about what dessert she should order. Derek and his wife adopted Zola 8 years ago, soon after that his wife was shot by a crazed gunman who entered her work place. To distract herself from obsessing over if she got the part or not, she is texting her assistant.

_If you will go on a date with me? – Ari_

_Maybe – Cal_

_Maybe? – Ari_

It took the blonde all but a tenth of a second to reply. A huge smile spread across the singer's face she can just imagine the wheels spinning in the blonde's head. She is so cute when she is nervous.

_My schedule is really full, you should ask my assistant if I have time – Cal_

_She says your free tomorrow? – Ari_

_Then it's a date – Cal_

"Looks like someone got good news." Derek points out.

"Excuse me." Callie looks at him confused.

"It's just you look really happy."

"O yeah, I just had a really great day that's all." Great, perfect, amazing the best day ever! Callie can't stop smiling no matter how hard she tried.

"That's good, because I think I'm about to make it even better." Derek takes a bite from Zola's ice cream she offers him. Leaving those words to hang in the air, while he indulged his daughter. No one could argue that Derek didn't always put his daughter first. "You got the part." He casually says.

"Are you serious?" Not believing him, she was prepared for '_sorry but we decided to go with someone else'_.

"Yes, Callie you got the part."

"Derek thank you!" She jumps up and hugs him.

"I'm glad to see you're excited." He says once she releases him from her death grip.

"Are you kidding me? I'm over the moon!"

"You're a really good actress Callie, you are perfect for the role." Callie cant believe she actually got it. Her acting career is no longer a dream but is turning into reality.

Arizona wakes up by the sound of someone turning off the shower in her bathroom. She is stretched out over the couch, she feels something like a foot poking her butt. She looks over to see April asleep on the opposite side of the couch. They must have passed out last night while watching one of their many movies. There is candy wrappers everywhere, popcorn sprinkled over the floor and nail polish lining the coffee table. The TV has been turned off and a blanket placed over each of them. When the bathroom door opens Arizona looks over the back of the couch to see a fully dressed Callie walking out. She has a towel in her hand that she is using to dry her hair. She quickly gets up and walks over to the singer. Callie sees that the blonde is the first one that's awake. "Hey."

"Morning." Arizona says while yawning. Her body is stiff and sore from sharing a couch all night.

"It looks like guys had fun." She says wiping a little piece of chocolate off of the blonde's chin with her thumb.

"We did. Oh, how was your meeting?"

"I got the part."

"You got the part!" Suddenly a lot more awake.

"Shh," The other two just stirred in their sleep. "Yes, I'm going to be in the new Derek Shepherd movie."

"Callie that is awesome." She wraps the singer in a tight hug. "Does that mean we are still on for our date later today? Because if you have other more important things to do I understand."

"Of course we are still on." Callie answers without hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as you have Chickenpox on your butt cheeks." Arizona can feel her face turn bright red. She drops her head.

"Great, now I have two round red cheeks, I probably look like a Twister mat." Callie steps forward closer to her.

"Left hand red," She places her left hand on Arizona's cheek. "Right hand red," She places her right hand on her other cheek. "Your move."

A huge smile crosses the blonde's lips. She leans forward capturing the singer's lips in her own. It's a soft kiss, but filled with emotion. Arizona lips were still sweet from her sugar high of the previous night. Callie can feel her heart start beating faster. It's even better than their first kiss.

"Hey it looks like your pox are almost completely gone."

"Finally!" The blonde's celebration is short lived when they are both alerted to a loud growling coming from Arizona's stomach.

"Wow, maybe we should get some actual food in you, I'm surprised you three aren't in a diabetic coma. Wait, those two were laying very still." Arizona just laughs at her and makes her makes her way over to the room phone.

"I'll order us some breakfast. O and just so you know, I'm totally into cuddling on the first date" Callie just chuckles. Arizona holds the phone to her ear. There is a knocking on the door. They both look at each other confused.

"That was fast." Callie walks over to the door to see who it could be. When she opens the door she is very surprised to find her manager on the other side.

"Bailey?" Callie quickly steps out of the room closing the door behind her not to disturb the still sleeping duo. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you tell me? First I get a call that one of your band members have been in a fight in a hotel bar. Next someone tells me a falling light almost killed my singer. Finally I hear your assistant is down with the Chickenpox. Now can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I got the part in Derek's new movie." Callie not knowing what else to say. But her manger doesn't say anything she just freezes. "Bailey?"

"You got the part!" She hugs Callie. "This is great when did this happen?"

"Last night."

"Do you know what this will do to your career? Most celebrities can only dream of an opportunity like this." Bailey sees something strange in Callie's face. "You look different. Happier."

"I just got the part in a Derek Shepherd's movie, I think I should be happy."

"No this is a different kind of happy. You've got that puppy love eyes. You're seeing someone aren't you?" Years and years of working with Callie she has learned to read her like a book. Callie nods. "But how did you even have time to meet someone you have been on this tour… It's someone on the tour?" Callie looks down at her feet. "Who is it? Is it George? Because if it is him I will kick his ass and I'm short so my punches hit low."

"No it's not George!" Callie can't help but mentally picturing her manager fighting her dorky pianist.

"Then who?" Bailey thinks about it a minute then it hits her. "Its Robbins isn't it?" Callie looks down again. _Bull's-eye!_ "How long has this been going on?"

"It new, very new. But Bailey she makes me so happy, forget about Erica happy."

"Does she feel the same way?" She might be Callie's manager but she has come to care about her as a friend.

"I like to believe she does."

She places her hand on Callie's arm. "I'm glad you're happy Callie, you deserve it." Callie gives her a smile. Bailey not being one for the mushy stuff she dives right back into work. "Now, you have an interview with a local radio station at 08:00 and after that you have a photo shoot at 10:30 for the magazine cover."

"Bailey, I don't wanna." She whines like a little girl who doesn't want to go to school. "Arizona…"

"Your girl will still be here when you're done, besides she would want you to do it. You get paid she gets paid."

"You just made her sound like a hooker." Callie says as she scrunches up her face.

"08:00 be ready." She commands, turning and walking back to the elevator.

"You're killing me Bailey!"

"Then I'm doing my job."

Callie had a crazy busy morning, trying to fit as much press into one day as possible before leaving the states. Bailey and her bodyguards never leaving her side. By the time she was done, all she wanted to do is spend some time with her blonde on their date. She feels her phone vibrate she pulls it out to see that it's a text from Arizona. Saying the band arranged one last rehearsal to work out any remaining flaws, this means that their date has to be cancelled. Callie hangs her head in defeat. She was really looking forward to it, its times like this she really hates her job. She redirects the limo driver to drop them off at rehearsals.

She arrives to find everything pitch black, she makes her way back stage usually by now she would hear the endless arguments going on between her band members, but nothing but silence. "Arizona!" She turns around to find her manager and two bodyguards have also disappeared in to thin air. She hopes the others are just late, she has seen way to many horror movies. When it goes silent that's when the monsters jump out. She can see a dim light coming from the stage. When she approaches it she almost trips over the drum set that has been moved off stage. When she makes her way through the instrument jungle she is met with a sea of candles covering the stage. In the middle of the stage is blankets spread with pillows scattered around. The big screen at the back of the stage is playing what appears to be a movie trailer.

"I figured we couldn't go out for dinner and a movie like a regular first date, so I decided to make use of what we got." Arizona is waiting for her, holding a single red rose. She is wearing a beautiful dark blue dress and her blonde hair in soft curls framing her face. She look breathtakingly beautiful. It's hard to believe this is the same woman who only a few days ago was whining and pouting about eating her soup.

"Arizona…" Is all she could breathe out.

"I got us pizza and soda. I wanted to get beer but its only noon and I can't really drink alcohol since I'm still on medication. This is lame isn't it? You don't have your first date at lunch time. You go out for dinner with fancy food and wine. You're a famous singer you are use to five star restaurants and movie premiers. Not pizza and…" Seeing Arizona getting ready for one of her nervous rambles. Callie walks over to the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's perfect, thank you Arizona."

Relaxing back against the pillows, their tummies full of pizza. They just cuddle and enjoy their movie. Arizona's head is against Callie's shoulder. She let the singer invade her every sense, the feeling of her fingers gliding over her skin. The sweet smell that is pure Callie. The sound of her laugh when something funny happens on screen. The look of those brown eyes that always seem to look right into her heart and the taste of Callie on her lips. Callie has taken over every part of her and she was more than happy about.

Callie is running her hand up and down Arizona's arm, she loves being able to finally hold her, kiss her and just be with her. Arizona is the last thing her heart expected, but exactly what she needed.

"What are you thinking about Superstar?" Arizona sensing the singer's mind at work.

"Just how happy I am I finally manned up and kissed you." This makes Arizona giggle. "You make me so happy Arizona. Even when we are just friends, I always smile when you're around. I have been in a dark and twisty place for a long time."

"Everyone has their demons."

"But I never guessed all I need to chase them away was a very perky assistant who happens to love butterflies." Arizona smiles as she laces their fingers together. "Maybe it's those dimples and blue eyes that did the trick, just one glimpse of them and anyone is putty in your hands. O that reminds me no more dimple smiles for the hotel employees."

"Possessive much." Arizona teases poking the singer in her side.

"Hey, I'm a celebrity I don't like to share." She places a kiss on the top of the blonde's head.

Bailey has arranged a meeting with everyone, she has a few things to discuss with them before they leave tomorrow. Everyone has to meet at the hotel conference room, the last to arrive are Callie and Arizona they walking into the room hand in hand.

"So, where did you two disappeared to?" Meredith asks the two as they walk past her.

"We know, Arizona had an itch you needed to scratch." Callie's and Arizona's jaws drop in shock. The drummer has never really had a filter.

"Christina!" Callie slaps her on the shoulder

"Hey I was referring to the Chickenpox. But you clearly feel guilty, and the hand holding only further supports that theory. " Callie was right, Christina should join the police she is like a blood hound.

"Well, that lasted all but 10 seconds." Arizona says as they sit down next to each other never letting the singers hand go. They weren't planning on hiding their relationship from the band but they didn't expect it to be out so soon.

"I think it's sweet." Lexie says with a wink to the two.

Callie is very glad when Bailey arrives and everyone quickly quiets down and is off the subject of her new romance with the blonde.

"Since you lot are going global and I don't want to fly half way around the world to bail your asses out of a foreign jail or having to explain a stack of hospital bills to the record label. We are going to sort all of this nonsense out now."

"If anyone is going to end up in a foreign jail it's going to be Bambi." Christina points out.

"Hey!" George says offended by the statement and nickname.

"Sorry but you're the type of person who would go to jail for a crime someone else committed."

"Now see I think it would be Owen, he looks like he can pack a mean punch." Meredith comments.

"But Alex is the one who would end up in a hospital. With all the women he sleeps with, one of them is bound to get pissed off." Lexie says giving him an evil stare. She knows he is the real reason why Callie's previous assistant Leah left.

"True, but my money is on Blondie. Face it she has been in the hospital just last week, she passed out at rehearsal once, almost chopped off her finger and she wears wheels under shoes." Alex lists off Arizona's medical record.

"Wow! Maybe you really should put me in a plastic bubble. I'm like a walking disaster." Arizona whispers to Callie, realizing for the first time just how clumsy she can be.

"Yeah, but your cute." Callie says placing a reassuring kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"PEOPLE!" Bailey shouts trying to get everyone's attention back to point at hand. "It's like trying to work with a bunch of kindergarteners. If you are done placing bets on each other's misfortune can we get back to point at hand?"

After a very long meeting, everyone leaves to go get ready for the concert that's only a few hours away. Callie and Arizona stays behind to go over the last few arrangements with Bailey.

"Callie can I please go to the concert?" Arizona pleads.

"You still have the Chickenpox Arizona." Callie knows she is overprotective, but she just doesn't want to take any chances.

"But it's almost gone, please I can't stay in that room any longer. Even prisoners get time in the yard." Her pout in full force.

"Okay, if – if I say you can go you have to stay in my dressing room the entire time."

"Yes!" Arizona wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"I mean it, you stay in the dressing room the entire time."

"Got it Boss."

At the meet and greet Callie talks to Derek again who brought Zola to the concert. He even asked if Mark was here to cheer her on. She explained to him that he and Addison was at the Austin concert even if neither of them made it to the actual show.

Arizona is relaxing on the couch in Callie's dressing room. She is looking at Callie as she is getting ready to go on stage. She loves watching Callie, the way she moves around so gracefully.

"What?" Feeling the blonde's eyes on her tracking her every move.

"Nothing, you just look really hot in red." Arizona says with a smirk.

"Really?" Callie walks over placing her hands on opposite sides of the blonde. She leans forward.

_Knock-knock_

Callie sighs in frustration. "No privacy." She stands up straight. "Come in!"

One of the security guards enters with a bouquet of flowers. "These just arrived."

"Just put them over there, thank you." He places the flowers on the table and quickly leaves. "Their beautiful." Callie says looking at them from across the room.

"Flowers huh?" The blonde asks eyeing the flowers.

"Their probably from my dad, he likes to send me flowers for good luck. Hey, do you think you can read the card for me?" Callie is busy putting on her very high heels.

"Sure." Arizona takes the card from the flowers and opens it. Her smile falls and her skin goes pail.

"Earth to Arizona!" Callie tries to get the blonde's attention. Her blue eyes shoots up to the singer. "What does the card say?"

"O, just good luck on your show tonight." Arizona quickly pushes the card into her jean pocket.

"Remind me to thank him after the show." Callie walks over to where she is standing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little headache."

"Let me help." Callie places a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Now are you sure you are going to be fine here all alone?"

"Of course, I get to watch you on the monitor." She points to the TV screen on the wall. "It's not as good as the real thing, but it's better than nothing." Arizona turns the pendant on Callie's necklace around to face the right side. "Now you just go be awesome."

After Callie leaves the dressing room Arizona starts to pace. Her mind going crazy trying to figure what she should do. Should she just ignore it? Should she tell Callie? Should she call the police? Finally she reaches a conclusion. She opens the door to find Jackson outside. "Jackson, please go get Bailey. Now!" She closes the door again. "Yes, Bailey will know what to do." She tries to reassure herself.

The door opens and the small woman enters. "Arizona, you summand me?" She says annoyed.

"Callie got flowers." She blurts out.

"Quick alert the media, someone send a celebrity flowers!" Bailey's getting even more annoyed with the assistant.

"It came with a card." She pulls the card out of her pocket and hands it to Bailey.

"Love is sweet, love is kind. If you're dead would anyone mind?"

"What are we going to do?" Arizona asks panic edged in her voice.

"Did she see this?"

"No, luckily she asked me to read it."

"Good, you can't tell her Arizona. The last thing I need right now is a freaked out singer."

"Miranda what are we going to do?" Bailey didn't like people calling her by her first name. Arizona hoped using it would help her see the urgency of the situation.

"Calm down. Unfortunately stalkers come with the territory. Most of the time these little threats are just a way for them to get some attention."

"And the other times?" Knowing already what Bailey is not saying.

"Listen she has bodyguards with her all the time and tomorrow you guys leave on that jet putting an entire ocean between her and this creep. You just make sure you keep her focused on the tour and I'll take care of this." She tries to reassure Arizona.

After the concert Callie can see something is bothering the blonde, she seems worried. Callie figures it must just be because they are leaving on a plane tomorrow. Before they leave for the hotel Bailey whispers something in the blonde's ear that makes her visible relax, further confirming that it is work related. Back at the hotel Arizona walks Callie to her room. Callie is surprised that the blonde doesn't follow her inside. It takes a lot of sweet talking to convince the singer that Arizona is in fact fine and no longer needs her to keep an eye on her 24/7. When Arizona finally climbs into bed her phone alerts her to a new text from Callie.

_I hate this, not being able to see you – Cal_

_You'll see me in the morning – Ari_

Arizona is ready to cave and just run up to Callie's room, put they agreed to take it slow. And slow means different rooms and different beds.

_It's not the same - Cal_

There is no instant reply like the blonde usually do, so Callie figures their conversation is over. Just as she puts the phone on the table she gets a new text. Callie opens it and her mood instantly lifts. Arizona send her a picture of her snug in her bed with her teddy close to her chest. Her blue eyes sparkling as they peek out between two fluffy ears. The caption at the bottom reads. _Spot promises to take good care of me – Ari_ It is possibly the cutest photo she has ever seen. Callie never thought that she would be jealous of a teddy bear.

_He better or I'll kick his ass – Cal _

Callie sends her back a photo of her giving _him_ a stern look. Arizona giggles like a teenage girl.

_Go to sleep GI Jane, you had a long day. Good night Calliope – Ari_

_Sweet dreams Arizona – Cal_

That night both women fell asleep looking at the other's photo.

Everyone is waiting in the hotel lobby ready to leave for the airport. Arizona comes walking in a dimple smile on her face, there is even an added bounce in her step. "Morning everyone! Isn't it a beautiful day, birds are singing, the sun is shining. Everything is just perfect!" She says even perkier than normal.

"Who put a quarter in that one?" Meredith asks as she struggles to carry her heavy suitcase.

"What? I'm just happy, my Chickenpox is gone and I am free to go where ever I want." Plus the fact that she is dating the most amazing woman. Being with Callie is even better then she could have imagined.

"Prison changed you." Christina states as she follows Meredith outside.

The limo ride is quiet, each stealing glances at the other. They don't even notice the limo arriving at their destination. Callie is the first one to exit the limo, when Arizona gets out her eyes almost fall out of her head. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"We are flying on a private jet?" Arizona says excited. She has never been on a private plane before. "This is so awesome!"

"Shall we?" Callie gestured to the plane.

"We shall." Arizona links her arm through Callie's before walking towards the jet.

They take the seats at the back of the plane, giving them a little more privacy. Arizona is chewing nervously on her nails. Callie can see the stress written all over the blonde's face. "Hey, you okay?"

"I hate flying, I always feel much closer to death on a plane. You know what I just need to focus on something else, so talk to me. Talk to me about rainbows and relationships and crap."

Callie thinks about it a minute. "Okay, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

The plane started to make its way to the run way. Callie can see the blonde's body tense. She reaches over and takes her hand. But even stressed out this is still perfect, having Callie's hand in hers feels perfect. When Callie sees the plane is ready to start its way down the runway she leans over and kisses her.

"How was that?" Callie asks.

Arizona's eyes flutter opens. "Huh, h-how was what?" Callie points out the window, when Arizona turns her head she sees them hovering above the clouds. She didn't even realize the plane had taken off. "Wow, you should do that every time."

"I was planning on it." Callie says with a wink.

Callie takes out her iPad and finds Mark had send her an email. All it said was "Congratulations Cal! Told you dating me was a good idea." followed by a link. She opens the link and it takes her to one of Hollywood's many gossip sites. But then her eyes land on a picture of her and Mark with the headline. "Off screen romance turns into on screen chemistry." All of the sudden Callie's stomach started doing somersaults. Everyone thinks she is dating Mark. She forgot all about that, she is just so happy to finally be with Arizona that she overlooked that one detail. A very important detail! She can't help but look over to the blonde sitting next to her. What is she going to do? Just keep dating both Mark and Arizona and hope for the best? Or break up with Mark and risk losing her new acting career before it even started? Callie can feel her guilt inside start to build and build. If this ever gets out Arizona would be seen as the dirty mistress who broke up a beloved Hollywood couple. Callie knows she has to make a decision and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and suggestions please keep them coming!**

Chapter 9

It's been a month since they left the states. They have arranged to stay a few extra days in each new country to do some sightseeing. It is amazing to be a part of such a diverse world. Each country seems to have its own rhythm they move to. So how can they pass up on an opportunity to explore them?

In that time Callie and Arizona have gone on a few more dates. Their still taking things slow, Callie's previous relationship moved at warp speed and she was not going to make that same mistake twice. If this last month has been any indication of the future of their relationship, she is going to do everything she can to make sure it lasts. She finds herself more and more enchanted with the blonde every day. Callie was falling and falling fast. She has always been someone who jumped in full force but for the first time she is more scared she will do something wrong rather than getting hurt herself. Every moment she is not busy working she spends with Arizona.

Arizona has been on an airplane many times before, but flying with Callie Torres is a completely different experience. Only the best is good enough for someone of her statues. Yes she only gets the best, but Callie always remains humble. She is not one to flaunt her cash. One of the many things Arizona loves about the singer. Ah love, her word of choice to describe everything Callie related. She knows its way too early to have that kind of thoughts, but when you know… you know.

Walking into the hotel everyone is tired from a long flight and just ready to take a shower and go to bed. Apparently for some people over tired means talking nonstop.

"Did you know South Africa holds the record for the most official languages with 11? The most widely spoken language is Afrikaans but there is also English, isiZulu, isiXhosa…" At each new destination Lexie always seems to have an endless amount of _'interesting facts'_.

"I wish I could tell you to '_shut the hell up'_ in 11 different languages." Christina complains, flicking a cookie wrapper at the backup singer.

"Thank you Lexie, but I think we will stick with English." Callie pads her on the shoulder and walks over to receptionist where Arizona is standing.

"Welcome to the Protea Hotel, I'm Steven what can I do for you?" The young man behind the counter greets them.

"Hey, reservations under Calliope Plantain." Arizona replies with a smile.

"Seriously?" Callie asks referring to the blonde's choice of name.

Arizona just shrugs her shoulders. "What I'm not going to use your real name?"

"Yes, but that's the best you can come up with?"

"Fine, next time I'll use Iphegenia." Callie's eyes widen in terror.

"You wouldn't?" Arizona just gives her an evil smirk.

The young man behind the counter hands them their keys and also a box coated in postages stamps. "This arrived for you this morning."

Callie takes the box confused. "Thank you."

When they arrive in Callie's room Arizona's curiosity can't take it anymore. She picks up the box from the coffee table. Stickers saying _"fragile"_ and _"handle with care"_ cover the box.

"What do you think it is?" She asks tipping the box from side to side, the box is a little heavy. She brings it to her ear, listing for any sound as she lightly shakes it.

"I have no idea." Callie sees the blonde examining the box for any clues of what can be inside. "Maybe its spiders." Callie teases.

Arizona drops the box on the couch and takes a step back. "I-I don't like spiders." She keeps her eyes on the box for any movement.

"Arizona I'm just joking, who would send me a box of spiders anyway?" Seeing the flustered look on the blonde's face.

"Someone who wants to scare your death." The words are out of her mouth before she can think, her mind immediately going back to the flowers Callie received in New York.

"Um, okay." Callie picks up the box from the couch.

"Maybe we shouldn't open it." Suddenly feeling very anxious about what might be in the box.

"Relax, no one is trying to kill me." Callie opens the box, Arizona holds her breath. There is mess of bubble wrap Callie pulls out little plastic bottles. She hands it over to Arizona.

"Perfume bottles?" That's the last thing she imagined would be inside. Spiders, a bomb or even a crazed Jack-In-The-Box but not perfume samples.

"That's right Bailey has been talking about me signing with a perfume house to get my own signature fragrance."

"You're getting your own perfume?" Arizona asks excitedly.

"Apparently." Callie pulls out more little bottles.

"I think it's a really good idea." Callie gives her a raised eyebrow. "All the big stars have one. You should invest in your brand, your Callie Torres brand."

"I'm a singer not a pair of sneakers."

"You should totally start your own clothing line. You could sell shirts, jeans, jackets and accessories. Maybe handbags or jewelry and shoes! You need to sell shoes." Arizona was just about to vibrate out of her skin with excitement.

"Arizona calm down, I'm not even sure I want the perfume."

"What? No, you are defiantly getting the perfume." She takes the box from Callie.

After unpacking Callie and Arizona are relaxing on the couch. Callie has her head on the blonde's lap. Callie is busy enjoying the bowl of popcorn they made for their movie date, but Arizona didn't so much as glanced at the TV she is too busy smelling all the different perfume samples.

"I think the perfume should smell like Callie." She states after smelling yet another sample.

"Do you mean like bottle my sweat?" Callie scrunches up her nose at the idea.

"No, they could use it clone you or put some voodoo curse on you."

"Then what does Callie smell like?" She asks poking the blonde in her side making her squirm.

Arizona thinks about for a moment, she takes a hold of Callie's wrist pulling it over her nose. "A warm summer's day at the beach, a light breeze running through your hair. The sound off children laughing in the waves. With taste of sweet lemonade on your lips." Arizona stares off into space as she describes it to Callie.

"That was very descriptive… and not at all helpful. You really are a kid at heart, you still have that crazy imagination." Callie feeds Arizona a piece of popcorn and is rewarded with a kiss on her nose.

"How about this one?"

"O no! That smells like depression and the tears of small children." Callie waves her hand in front of her nose.

"Yeah, I'm the one with the crazy imagination." Arizona rolls her eyes at the singer.

Callie's phone starts to ring, she looks at the caller id. "It's Addison." Arizona pauses the movie and Callie sits up. "Hey Addie."

"I'm going to go look around in the gift shop." Arizona whispers. Callie nods and the blonde gives her a quick kiss before leaving her to talk to her friend in private. Before leaving the room she grabs her tour jacket, Bailey insists that they all wear it. She calls it 'free publicity'.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. So, things are good between you two?"

"Great actually, she is so amazing Addison." She can't help the smile on her face every time she talks or even just thinking about her. "Everything is perfect." Addison doesn't miss the slight drop in the singer's voice.

"What's wrong?"

Callie sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's just this whole Mark thing feels like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at anytime and ruin everything. I know I have to break up with Mark, because there is no way I'm ending things with Arizona. But I'm just scared what that might do to my new acting career."

"Why do you have to break up with Mark? It's nobody's business who you are dating. Let everyone think your dating that horndog. Arizona is your assistant, no one is going to start asking questions if you do everything together."

"You really think I should lie?" Callie really isn't comfortable about lying.

"Yes, it's not like it will change anything. But talk to Arizona first, see how she feels about everything."

"I'm afraid she would feel like I'm trying to hide her, like she's not good enough because she's not someone famous. But I don't want to hide her, I want to walk down the street holding her hand. I want to kiss her without having to look around to see if anyone is watching."

"Boy, she's got good hooked."

"She's got me hook line and sinker."

Walking around the gift shop Arizona picks up some souvenirs. She stops by reception, picking up the tickets and backstage passes they will need for tomorrow night. There are also a few boxes of posters and other novelties that Bailey send ahead of time. Deciding to get some fresh air she steps out of the hotel. The air is a little chilly but the sun on her skin warms you instantly. Just a few feet away from her she sees a little girl talking to her mom, pointing at a poster of Callie. She can see by the wear on their clothes that they have seen better days even if they are dressed in what she is sure is their Sunday best. Their shoes are well broken in, the mother a carrying a heavy grocery bag that Arizona can only assume is the bare essentials.

"Mommy, look she's really here! Can we please go? Please, please, please?" She begs jumping up and down. Her pigtails flying wild in the air.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but that show is very expensive and probably been sold out for weeks." The little girl hangs her head, and nods weakly. The woman takes out her wallet and looks at the few coins she has left. "Hey, what do you say we go get you an ice cream?" Arizona just felt an undeniable pull towards the small girl.

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt." Arizona steps closer to the mother and daughter. "My name is Arizona Robbins, I couldn't help but see you looking at the poster. So, I was wondering if you already have tickets to the show?" She asks not wanting them to think she has been eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

"O, no. We were just looking. My daughter is a big fan."

"Her biggest fan." The little girl says proudly.

"Well, then this is your lucky day. I happen to be a close personal friend of Callie." She turns her upper body a little to show her the tour jacket. "And I have these extra tickets and I have no idea who to give them to. Do you think you know someone who would want them?" She kneels down next to the little girl and pulls out two extra tickets.

The little girl's nods so fast Arizona is afraid she might get whiplash. "Me!"

"You? I really don't want to burden you by having to take these tickets from me."

"I can take them!"

"Okay, but only if it's okay with your mom?" Arizona says giving them her best dimple smile.

The little girl looks up at her mom pleading. The mom was still a little sceptical about a stranger just trying to hand her little girl free tickets. "Really it's okay. There are always a few extra tickets just in case." In reality there was only one extra ticket and Arizona would be giving up her own seat. Figuring that she could always watch Callie from backstage, if it meant that the little girl could meet her idol.

"I guess we can take the tickets." The little girl almost jumps out of skin. Arizona hands the mom the tickets and two VIP passes. The mother mouths 'thank you' as Arizona walks back into the hotel.

Callie has scheduled a rehearsal before the show, with everything going on working her mind at overtime she has been feeling a little off. To round it all off her sister has been calling her nonstop. Saying she was sorry and ask if they could talk but the last thing she needed right now is some more sister drama.

"Okay, we have narrowed it down to the top four. Callie come pick one." Arizona calls her over. Alex and Jackson have their sleeves pulled up to their elbows and a very grumpy look on their faces. "Okay this is Example A." She pulls Alex right arm up so Callie can smell his arm.

"You sprayed my bodyguards with perfume samples?"

"Everyone else is busy and they were just standing here." She states like it's the most logical thing ever.

"You didn't have to spry anyone."

"No, you need to smell what it would smell like on an actual person." Callie steps closer to whisper in her ear.

"Your evil, but I like it." She gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Can you two stop playing _kissy face_ so I can go take a shower?" Alex asks annoyed.

When Callie is done smelling her bodyguards, they both body hurry off to the bathroom to erase all the evidence.

"How on earth did you get them to do that?"

"I can be very persuasive." She says proud.

"Aren't you suppose to use your powers for good instead of evil?"

"Nah, I like living on the edge." Arizona says as she wraps her arms around the singer's waist form behind.

"You where that little cute blonde girl on the playground who got all the boys to give her their cookies weren't you?"

"It was chocolate milk actually."

The meet and greet is always Callie's favourite part, getting to meet the actual people who are making her career what it is not just a bunch of statistics but actual faces. A little girl and her mother steps up to her for their turn. They seemed different than the usual fans at the meet and greet, it looks like they are feeling out of place. Where everyone else was taking photos and exploring everything, they seemed almost afraid to touch anything.

"Hello there and what is your name?" She asks as she leans down to talk to the little girl directly.

"Lucy, this is my mommy."

"Well, it's very nice to meet your both. I'm really glad you came to my show." The little girl is glowing being able to meet the singer.

"The nice lady gave us ticket to see you sing."

"What lady?" Callie asks confused.

"That nice lady." She points over at Arizona who is standing on the other side of the room. Callie should have figured the nice lady would be the blonde.

"She saw Lucy looking at the poster and just gave her tickets and VIP passes." Callie knew very well that meant Arizona had to give up her own ticket in the process as well.

"That sounds like her. She is pretty awesome." The blonde looked over at her, suddenly a little nervous that Callie might be mad that she gave her tickets away. She makes her way over to the two familiar faces.

"Hi guys, I'm glad you made it." The little girl wraps her arms around Arizona's legs.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Yes, thank you Arizona." The mom adds.

When they leave Callie pulls Arizona out of the busy room into the empty storage closet.

"I'm sorry, it's just I saw them and the little girl really wanted to see the show and figured I have the tickets and I can always see you perform on the monitors and…" Callie cuts off her rambling with a kiss.

"You are amazing." She gives her another quick kiss. "I have to get back before the crowd starts to riot." Leaving the closet she wonders to herself how anyone can be so close to perfect.

If Arizona knew she would react like that she should have started giving her tickets away long ago.

After the concert they set off to the Kruger National Park, the largest game reserve in Africa. They even booked into one of the many five start lodges in the park to spend a night or two. Everyone is excited hoping to each to see all of the animals. Everyone is listening to the guide explain a few facts and statistics about the animals and the park. Meredith and Christina are openly flirting with the handsome tour guide in his safari uniform. Callie turns around looking for the blonde, finding her bent over looking into a chicken pen.

"Seriously? We are in a nature reserve that houses the big five and you are more interested in the chickens?"

"What I have a weird thing for chickens. Ooh do you think we are going to see giraffes, I really want to see one! They are my favourite animal."

"Maybe, but we will never know if you keep standing around looking at chickens." Arizona grabs her hand the join the rest of the group.

"Giraffes huh? What happened to butterflies?"

"They are in a separate category."

"There are categories?"

"O Calliope you have so much to learn."

They saw all different kind of animals, zebras, rhinos, buffalo en a few cheetahs but no giraffes unfortunately. The highlight for was when they saw a herd of around 60 elephants crossing the river. The sound of their enormous feet crushing everything under it and their trumpeting echoing through the air. Arizona has turned in her seat to get a better look, her back now towards Callie. The singer wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her and rests her head on the blonde's shoulder as they look at them.

"Callie look at baby elephant isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"Nope, but it's a close second." She says as she places a kiss on the blonde's temple.

"You really are a smooth talker aren't you?"

"Hey, it worked on you didn't it?"

Arizona takes out her phone to take photos of the baby elephant, but also a few of her and Callie.

Arriving at the lodge, everyone is still amped up from the safari.

"Okay guys so, I'll take this room, you can kill each other over who gets what room. O and we are two beds short so two of you guys have to sleep in the living room on the pull out couches."

Arizona steps closer to Callie. "I could always shear with you then there is one more bed for someone else?"

"Nice try but no. Now get your cute butt to your room." Callie slaps her behind. Arizona mumbles something about taking it slow sucks as she walks to her room.

There is a long discussion over who gets what bed, finally everyone ends up with a place to sleep leaving Alex and Jackson on the pull out couches in the living room. Unfortunately that meant George and Owen have to share the remaining double bed.

Both of them just stare at the bed, covered in tiny pillows and flowery patterns on the blanket. Owen looks over at George trying to lighten the mood. "So, do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?"

Arizona is busy getting settled in her new room. She would much rather share a room with Callie, but they are still taking it slow. Her phone starts dancing on the dresser as it vibrates.

"Hi Bailey, already regretting not joining us on tour?" There is no reply, Arizona drops her shirt on her bed sensing the mood of the conversation.

"Arizona we have received another note from the stalker. I emailed it to you."

Arizona feels sinking feeling in stomach. She quickly pulls her laptop closer and opens the email. It's a photo of the note. "Roses are red, violets are blue. There is no escape no matter how far you flew."

"Bailey, I thought you had this under control?"

"I'm doing whatever I can. I talked to Jackson and Alex they have been briefed on the situation. We also got in touch with the security guard who delivery the flowers, he said it was a woman who send the flowers."

"A woman? Did he get a good look at her?" A slight glimmer of hope in her voice.

"No, he had his hands full trying to control the crowd. He just remembers it was a woman."

Arizona takes a closer look at the note. "Bailey, this was sent to her house not her fan mail. Her house! This isn't someone looking for attention." The whole situation just taking a turn for the worst.

"Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt Callie?"

"No, everyone loves her." She pushes her laptop away and start pacing the small room.

"So, there have been no arguments or anything."

"No," Arizona pauses. "Except, she and Aria had a fall out."

"Aria Torres? Her sister?"

"Yes, but I don't think her own sister would be crazy enough to want to kill her. Besides she has been trying to apologize to Callie for some time now."

"I'll have someone look into it just in case."

"Thank you Bailey, please keep my updated."

"Of course." Arizona falls into her bed exhausted. She has been having trouble sleep for a couple of nights now.

Later that evening after the troops have been fed, they all gathered around the living room. Currently the group is playing poker with a bag of Oreos and candy bars. Callie and Arizona are happy just to observe the back and forth bickering as they listen to the night live outside. Arizona is curled up at the singer's side, Callie is running a hand up and down the blonde's back loving the little shivers going through her body when she hits her ticklish spots. Arizona has her arms wrapped around Callie's waist almost scared of letting her go. Arizona can't remember time she has been this happy simply by being around someone. When Callie is near her there is no one else in the room. She could spend forever curled up her in her arms, feeling the warmth of your body against hers. A little of the singer is just too much, she wants everything.

"Hey, you okay. You seem distracted." Callie senses the blonde's bind at work.

"I'm perfect. Just happy to be here with you." She pulls Callie even closer. The singer places a kiss on her head.

"Me too."

Finally after endless rounds of poker everyone heads in their own directions for the night. Everyone goes straight to sleep, everyone except the blonde.

Arizona slowly moves around the two sleeping figures rubbing her leg where she hit the dining room table, she makes her way over to the big window. She points her tiny flashlight out the window trying to see outside.

"Arizona what are you doing?" The blonde almost jumps out of her skin.

"Shit Callie, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She places her hand over her racing heart, when she hears it again. "Don't you hear them, lions? Freakin' Simba is outside our door!"

"That's because we are in the middle of a game reserve. Come on go back to bed their outside they can't hurt you." Callie tries scratching her tired head.

'What if they open the door?"

The singer stops the motion of her hand. "I have heard about monkeys opening doors but never a lion."

"What if they chew through the door?" She's not giving up on a simple technicality.

"Alex is sleeping on the couch they will get him first. While they are distracted we can make a run for it." A sleepy chuckle falls from her mouth.

"It's not funny." Arizona stomps her left foot on the floor in frustration.

"Actually it kind of is. Come on let's get you back to bed it's been a long day."

"But I'm scared." She pouts, when all else fails it's time to bring out the pout.

Callie rubs her hands over her face. "Fine, you can sleep in my room. I'll protect you from the man eating creatures outside."

"Thanks." Arizona quickly runs past the singer into her room, smiling to herself she knew it would work.

A hour or two later Callie hears the faint sounds of someone talking, figuring it's just her sleeping mind playing tricks on her or animal sounds from outside. She just rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. But then the talking starts again. Finally forcing her eyes open she sees the blonde rolling around in her sleep.

"I'm sorry… Emma…"

Emma, who is Emma? She has never heard her mention an Emma before. Arizona was starting to get more and more restless. Moving on instinct she wraps her arms around the blonde pulling her closer to her. Arizona fights back from her hold, but then starts to relax into Callie's arms. Arizona buries her face in Callie's chest still her mumbling turning into to soft moans as she continues to sleep. Callie pulls her even closer to her, trying to shelter her from her bad dream. "Shh its okay. I'm here." After a few moments Arizona's body relaxes as she returns to her peaceful dreams. Callie never letting go of the blonde as she hums softly to her. This is the second time it's happened and Callie is sure it has happened many times before. Callie knows that Arizona is a very guarded person, she puts up walls around her, but Callie is determined to break through those walls.

Early the next morning Arizona is pulled from her sleep, when someone places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Arizona, sweetie wake up." A voice whispers

"No, I don't wanna." She pulls the pillow over her head, trying to block out the bright sunlight that is now invading the room.

"Arizona, you have to come see this. You're not going to believe it." Callie takes her hand and starts pulling the sleeping blonde out of the bed. Arizona reluctantly gets up moaning all the way Callie is pulling her to the window.

"Look." Callie points outside. Arizona looks out the window, rubbing her sleep filled eyes trying to get them to focus.

"Wait, is that?"

"Yes, that is a giraffe." Outside a few feet from their window a giraffe is chewing on some leafs. They can see his muscles twitch on his big leg as he takes a step closer to his breakfast. His long tongue stretching out to capture more leafs, a little bird sitting on his back is happily singing his morning song.

"Wow." Arizona breathes out as she places her hand on the glass

"Worth waking up for?" Callie asks as she tugs a piece of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

"Totally worth it." She says with a big smile on her face.

Even with one of nature's great wonders outside, Callie can't help but look at Arizona. They way her eyes light up, her smile make those adorable dimples pop. In this moment Callie knew her heart is now Arizona's to have, hold or break. Before she knew it her hand moves over the one Arizona has on the glass. Arizona looks at her super magic smile almost turning the singer into a puddle of goo.

"I'm never sleeping on a couch again, my back is killing me." Callie pulls her hand away taking a few steps away from the blonde. A cranky Alex appears in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I… um… a giraffe is outside the window." Callie points her thumb in the direction.

"Cool." He enters the room to see, Callie uses this as an escape route and bolts out of the room. Leaving a very confused blonde behind.

Arizona is sipping on her orange juice. Callie is on her third cup of coffee, the little sleep of the previous night starting to take its toll on her.

"Where is everyone?" Arizona asks as she reads through her emails.

"There is another warthog outside they are fighting over who gets to feed him apple slices."

"They know they are not allowed to feed the animals right?"

"Yes, but if we start enforcing that rule my band will starve to death." Arizona playfully nudges the singer's shoulder.

"You look a little tired, I'm sorry I woke you up last night. But you have to admit those lions sounds are scary."

"Its okay don't worry about it, I'll be fine once the caffeine kicks in." Callie plays with the mug between her hands nervous about her next question. "Who's Emma?"

Orange juice comes flying out off Arizona's nose. Callie gently pats her back as she waits for her to recover. "What?"

"It's just last night, you kept saying her name in your sleep."

"O, it's just someone I knew back in Seattle." Callie could see how Arizona's entire body tenses up at the question. Arizona knows that she should tell Callie the truth, about Emma, Seattle, and her nightmares. But that is her own personal demon from a life she left behind.

"Arizona, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Callie please…" She gets up from her chair and places her glass in the sink. Taking a cloth to clean up the spilled juice.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but I can see you're hurting."

"You can't help me Callie, not with this." Arizona almost begs to be done with this conversation, closing her eyes she tries to slow down her breathing. There only a few things that can get her rattled up and this one is at the top of the list.

"How do you know if you don't let me in?" Callie is also now on her feet.

"It's none of your business." Arizona says sharply. Her knuckles turn white from her grip on the sink.

"I just want to help you Arizona."

"I'm going to say this once and I'm not going to say it again." She turns around to face the singer head on. "I'm not broken, I'm not some psychodrama. My nightmares are not some pathology you can pat yourself on the back for diagnosing."

The blonde's icy tone shook her to her core. In the entire time she has known Arizona, she was nothing but perky and all smiles. "I'm not trying to psychoanalyse you, and I never said that you are broken. I care about you Arizona and I know that everyone is entitled to their own secrets. But this…" Callie motions between the two of them "…is a relationship and a relationship is build on communication, if we don't talk we are going nowhere. I just want you to talk to me."

"You want to talk about secrets and relationships? Fine let's talk." Dropping the cloth on the table and taking a step closer to Callie. "I'm not the only one who has secrets. In fact this entire relationship is a damn secret! If it can even be called a relationship… a fling, a good time? Because as far as I know a relationship is not about hiding in the shadows. But I guess I should just be happy playing on the side lines, because the whole world knows Callie Torres is dating Mark Sloan!"

There it is, what Callie has been most scared of. She just looks at the blonde, her mouth is moving but nothing is coming out. The timer has run out and all she can do now is try to pick up the pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait, you know how life can be sometimes. I just want to say thank you to everyone for all the love you have shown me and my story! Please keep the reviews coming!**

Chapter 10

The flight from Johannesburg to London was long and uncomfortable, neither one of them speaking more than two words at each other. Arizona just stared out the window for the most part, she didn't even try to hold the singer's hand when the plane took off. If there is one thing Callie had learned from this whole situation it's not to pressure Arizona into talking to her. Even if more than anything she wanted to explain to her what happened and apologise, but she decided to back off and give the blonde her space.

When they arrive at their new hotel everyone goes their own separate ways without a word to one another. Callie really hates hotel rooms, they are all so impersonal and not at all homey. Not having Arizona around only makes it that much worse. Deciding just to go to bed and hope tomorrow is a better day she starts going through her bag looking for her pair of most comfortable pyjamas for the lonely night. Her hand stops when she feels what appears to be a leg. She pulls it out to see that it is in fact Spot Arizona's teddy bear she left in her room the night of the so called _'attack of the lions'_. Climbing into the bed Callie hugs the teddy trying to soak up as much of the blonde as she can, it even smells like Arizona.

At 02:00 Arizona wakes up from another nightmare. This is getting ridiculous, realising sleeping will not be happening tonight she pulls out her laptop and goes to work. Her phone rings, wondering who it could possibly be calling at this time of night.

"Hello." She says half annoyed.

"Hi sis."

"Tim!" She hasn't talked to her brother in weeks, hearing his voice after such a long time is like a breath of fresh air.

"I just got back to base camp so decided I'd risk giving you a call."

"I was already awake. I'm so glad to hear your voice." Tim is more than just a brother, he is her best friend and confidant. He always knows just what to do and say to make her feel better.

"Me too. So tell me what is keeping my little sister up this late at night?"

"Nightmares." She says trough gridded teeth.

"How bad are they this time?"

"Seven nights in a row now."

"Wow, that's rough. Did something happen that could have triggered it?" Silence. "Arizona?"

"Okay, I have a pretty good idea of what could have triggered it."

"I'm sensing that not the whole story?" It's kind of scary how well her brother could reader even all the way on the other side of the world.

"Because of the stupid nightmares I had a fight with Callie."

"Arizona what did you do?"

"I may have snapped when she started asking me about Emma."

"Ouch." He knows first hand that the Emma subject is a big no no with his sister.

"It felt like she had me backed into a corner, my fight or flight instinct was leaning to fight. Dad taught us to hit hard so you only have to hit once. So, I hit the one place I knew she would back off." She felt really bad, she knows she was unfair to Callie.

"O boy, you sure like to make things difficult for yourself."

"Tell me about it."

"So besides the fight what is it like dating a famous singer?" When his sister first told him she is dating the singer, he thought it was just another one of her crazy fantasies but the photo she send him proofed otherwise. Unless she suddenly become a Photoshop expert.

"Kind of scary honestly. I have this constant fear that I'm not good enough for her. People like Callie should date celebrities and even royalty not her silly little blonde assistant." It's the first time she has vocalised that fear of her.

"If it's really bothering that much you should talk to her about it."

"I know I know." Falling back on her back on her pillows.

"Arizona promise you will talk to her?" He knows his sister all too well, this is something she is going to keep quiet about until she drives herself crazy obsessing over it.

"I promise Tim."

"So, tell me where in the world are you now?"

Arizona steps out of the shower to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She exits the bathroom and sees the singer sitting on the couch. She slowly moves over to her. There is a plate full of the most delicious looking breakfast on the coffee table, Arizona takes her plate and sits down on the opposite side of the couch leaving enough space between her and Callie.

Callie has been thinking of a million things to say to the blonde but now that she is here, she can't think of a single thing to say. Arizona keeps her eyes on the plate in front of her. They eat in uncomfortable silence. Stealing glances at the blonde Callie tries to read her emotions but she has her poker face on. She is hoping her little peace offering will lighten the mood between them a bit. "Maybe just showing up to her room is too much. Well at least she is eating and not yelling. Unless she is building up her strength to tell you to go screw yourself?" Callie thought to herself

"There _'I'm sorry'_ eggs and _'Please forgive me'_ bacon." Callie says in almost a whisper, Arizona turns her head to face the singer for the first time. "I'm really sorry I tried to push you to talk. It was not my place."

"It's okay." She says keeping her eyes on her plate. "I lost my temper and it wasn't fair to you."

"I called Mark and told him I'm done pretending. I'm going to fix this mess." Arizona drops her head in her hands.

"Callie I knew what I was signing up for from the start, you never tried to hide it from me."

"But I'm forcing you to be the other woman." Arizona turns in her seat to face Callie, her expression is softer almost scared.

"Hey, I know this whole situation is not ideal but Callie whatever you decide I will support you. As long as you can promise me that I have a part in all of this craziness that is your life." Arizona can see the guilt written across Callie's face. "You know most celebrities start to care more about their own image then other people. But you care about everyone like crazy and I love that and I'll keep loving that even if you decide to lie about me. I would rather have you some of the time than anyone else all the time"

After talking to her brother and telling him about all the amazing things she and Callie have done together, she realized just how amazing it is to be with Callie. Her fear of not being enough for the singer only increasing.

"So, If I keep the Mark thing going and people find out about us and you are turned into my dirty mistress you would be okay with that?" Still not sure Arizona fully understands what secretly dating her meant.

"I can always just write a tell all book about my struggles as a Hollywood mistress and be on Oprah." Callie chuckles.

"So, can we just forget about this whole mess and move on, please?" Callie really wanted to talk things out. She wanted to explain why she pushed the Emma subject. But those blue eyes pleading with her convinced her to drop it for now.

"Sure." Arizona gives her a grateful smile. "So what do you want to do today? We are in a whole new city, we have a ton of exploring to do." Changing the subject as requested.

"Um, I honestly don't know. Maybe we should do all the regular sightseeing stuff. I mean there has to be a reason all those tourists are lined up to see them?"

"True, but we may have to go at night or when it is a little less crowded." Callie plus crowds is not a good idea.

"O yeah right. I'll call a few places and see what I can arrange. So, are you going to meet the Queen?"

"No, I'm not going to meet the Queen." Callie sometime thinks Arizona doesn't realize that she is not the president. Her bodyguards don't have guns and the Queen isn't lined up to meet her.

"Well that's her loss. Are you going to be ready for the show?" Arizona knows Callie is always nervous performing when the crowd gets past a certain size, and this show is going to be one of the largest so far.

"I think so, but I really wish I could just sneak you on stage with me. I'm always more relaxed when your around."

Neither of them really knowing what else to say, they just finished their breakfast. There was still a very large elephant in the room but neither of them wanted to acknowledge it yet.

It's been two days since their talk, Callie believed they had talked everything out. But Arizona has been distant almost avoiding her and her perkiness is turned down. Even when they are alone together they don't have anything to talk about. Callie can feel there is something bothering the blonde that she wanted to say but isn't sure how. It's almost if Arizona is afraid to get to close that something might happen that would hurt her again.

Callie is sitting on the edge of the stage looking at Arizona typing away on her laptop, she has her earphones on blocking out the outside world. Another tell that something was up. She misses the sparkle in those ocean blue eyes. Alex takes a seat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey Alex."

"Is everything okay with you and Arizona?"

"Honestly I don't know, she says we are okay. But I can't help but feel there is still something she hiding from me. I just wish she would talk to me. But getting her to talk is like trying to force a child to eat their vegetables. Useless and someone ends up crying."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"You two are good together. In the beginning I figured that it would be me and Blondie who would hook up." Callie gives him a raised eyebrow, telling him she is not happy where this is going. She knew Alex liked Arizona from the start. "But if I had to pick someone else for her it would be you, I know you will treat her right."

At first Callie couldn't understand the strange relationship that formed between her assistant and her bodyguard but Alex has almost become like an annoying little brother to Arizona, but he truly cares about her.

Arizona can feel the singer's eyes on her as she is busy working on her laptop. She knows she is avoiding the singer, but she had enough drama for now. She is busy replying to her emails when the chat box pops up with a message from someone anonymous.

_Anonymous: Hi_

Arizona decides to just ignore the message and continues on with the email she was writing.

_Anonymous: Your Callie Torres PA right?_

_AZ: Who is this?_

_Anonymous: I just wanted to warn you not to get too comfortable, who knows how long you'll have a superstar to babysit?_

"Hey." Arizona almost jumps out of her seat, she quickly slams her laptop close. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No Callie its fine." The singer is standing awkwardly in front of her not really sure what to do, shifting from one foot the other.

"So, I was wondering if you could figure something out about those sights you wanted to see." Truthfully Callie would rather spend time out and about with the group then have another uncomfortable night of sitting in silence.

"O, yeah. I have arranged a few things for tonight."

"Great."

Falling into another awkward silence that seems to be the norm these days. Deciding to risk it Callie leans down and places a kiss on the blonde's cheek. She is surprised when a hand grabs her shirt to stop her from leaving pulling her down into a real kiss. "Have a good rehearsal." Arizona knows she is being silly and she really misses Callie even if she is right next to her, she misses her touch and her kiss.

Later that night the group goes around the city enjoying the sights and sounds. Most of the places the visit is already closed to the public so it is only them. Everyone is laughing and having fun, April and Lexie are very close to another sugar high because of all the ice cream they have consumed. The guys are having an in-depth discussion over football vs. rugby. While Meredith and Christina secretly passes around their not so empty flask. Callie can feel Arizona's mind drifting off again, she takes her hand hoping to keep her in the moment. She gives Callie a half hearted smile. It's strange the comfort the singer can give her with just holding her hand.

Their next stop is the London Eye. When it's their turn Arizona enters first, Callie follows her. She stops at the door giving the others her famous Torres glare daring them to follow them.

"We will just catch the next one." Owen quickly says.

After about 10 minutes of standing at opposite sides in silence. Callie decides she had enough of this game they are playing. She turns around to look at the blonde who is staring out at the city in front of them. Arizona sees Callie looking at her in the reflection of the glass and she knows what Callie wants to ask her. She promised her brother she was going to talk to Callie and she has already put it off for too long.

"Why me?" Not turning around keeping her eyes on the city lights. "Why did you pick me? I'm not someone special, I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are. You get on stage and you have thousands of people falling in love with you with just one of your beautiful smiles. I'm just one of the crowd. You can have anyone you want." Callie is caught off guard by the blonde's question. "I guess I'm just scared you'll wake up one day and realize you were just wasting your time with me. We are not really compatible if you think about it." Callie sees the blonde's head dip. Closing the distance between them she stops right behind Arizona reaching around her to hold onto the railing in front of them. Callie takes a deep breath trying to think of the right words to use to explain just how much she cares about Arizona.

"You see all these people?" Looking out at the night sky painted over the city. Lights shining bright after another day of hard work. "They are watching me, they talk about me, they know my name but they really don't know anything about me. That person on stage that's not me. When the curtain closes and I'm out of the sparkly dresses, that person who sits in a crappy old hotel room in jeans and a t-shirt that is the real me, you see the real me." She moves her hands over the blonde's. "I'm not someone special either. Honestly I would pick singing you to sleep over a singing in front of a crowd. Yes, I could probably date anyone I want. But I only want you. You are so beautiful, but that's not why I like you." Callie sees the blonde's confused look in the reflection of the glass. "Well, it's one of the reasons. I like your smile, I like your perkiness, I like your mischievous side, I like that you're _not_ a star, and I even like that stupid wheelie shoes of yours. I like every single thing about you. But mostly I like you because your you." Arizona turns around needing to see those brown eyes. All she sees is honesty and adoration. "All of these people none of them can make me feel the way you do, no one can." A tear rolls down Arizona's blushed cheek. "Arizona Gabriella Robbins you're the most special person in my life. Arizona I…" Callie stops herself before she gets to the point of no return. "I can't take my eyes off of you. When I look in your eyes my heart skips a beat and my world turns upside down. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Arizona is sure she is dreaming, the happiness in side of her she has never felt before. Grabbing the singer's jacket she pulls her closer pressing their lips together. Her lips saying what her words can't. The kiss is slow, washing away any doubt she might have had left. Each of them pouring every emotion into that kiss. When they pull away Callie sees that sparkle is back in those beautiful blue eyes.

The turned back to look at the night live. Callie hugs Arizona from behind, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Arizona wishes she could stay like this in Callie's arms forever, forget about yesterday and not worry about tomorrow and just be with Callie.

Today has been an exhausting day, both physically and emotional. Callie is very happy when she finally gets back to her hotel room ready to go straight to bed. Callie opens the door and sees something on her bed. She walks closer to find a new acoustic guitar on her bed with a little pink bow on it. She has been thinking about getting a new one, her old one has seen better days. She remembers looking at a similar guitar with the blonde. There is a note stuck between the strings she takes it out and opens it. "Calliope, I'm always with you. Arizona." She smiles and picks up the guitar she turns it around to find a beautiful hand drawn butterfly on the back. Arizona had clearly taken her time to personalise the guitar for Callie, just a small drawing that can mean so much.

After talking everything out Arizona was back to her perky self even more so. Her brother was right she should have talked it out with Callie rather than obsessing over it for days. She is determent today to make up for all the fun they have missed out on.

"Wake up pretty lady." Arizona whispers as she places a kiss on a sleeping Callie's cheek.

"No." She moans half asleep.

"Come on, early bird catches the worm." This time kissing her on the lips, she waits until she feels Callie kissing her back before walking away.

"That poor worm got up just as early and look where it got him." Callie sits up and for the first time sees what the blonde is wearing. Dressed in black and light blue tight fitting tank top and a black short skirt exposing her long flawless legs. Her blonde hair in two braids to add a little cute to her otherwise very sexy look. "Um…" Callie struggles to form words. "I don't know what's going on but I like it."

"Heads up Superstar!" Callie catches the flying shopping bag

"What's this?" Callie pulls out the material from the bag.

"Put those on, we are going to go play tennis." The blonde says excited.

"Wait I don't think I heard you right. Tennis?"

"Yes, tennis. I booked us a private indoor court for the morning. Now get dressed everyone is already waiting down stairs. It's going to be super fun, super!" She gives Callie her best dimple smile as she almost skip out of the room.

"What?" Callie repeats when the door closes behind the blonde.

Everyone waits downstairs for Callie to join them. When she finally joins them down stairs its Arizona's turn to be speechless. Callie pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, and has on the white and red tennis dress Arizona bought for her, it fits her perfectly. It stops mid thigh and its thin straps crosses at the back exposing mouth watering tanned skin. Arizona _really_ loves Callie in red.

"You're staring." Callie whispers as she passes the blonde.

"Can you blame me?"

Callie hits Christina at the back of her head with her racket.

"Ow!"

"You borrowed my laptop and returned it all sticky."

"I did not!" Rubbing at her head.

"So you didn't spill anything on it?" Christina avoids eye contact. "I know you're guilty."

"Unlike your laptop the charges will never stick." Christina walks away quickly.

"Just remember who signs your pay checks Yang!"

They divide into two separate groups the guys playing against each other and girls against one another. Since they refused to play Meredith has to keep score for the guys and Christina the girls. After couple of rounds the two finalists in each group are put against one another. Owen and Jackson fight it out with Jackson winning it for the guys. Leaving the last match of the day between Callie and Arizona. Everyone has gathered around to watch two women fight it out. Lexie and April come back with coffee and muffins for everyone. Before the match starts Callie and Arizona walk up to each other each on either side of the net.

"Are sure you are ready for this?" Callie asks Arizona who is busy retying her breads.

"O you just worry about keeping hydrated from all the tears you'll be crying when you lose."

"Cocky are we?"

"How about we make this interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?" Arizona looks over to their friends smelling the sweet smell of coffee.

"Loser gives up coffee for a month." Since coffee is seen as one of the important food group for both of them.

"Deal." Callie knows there is no way that the blonde can beat her. She has been playing since she was in diapers. After shaking on it they walked back getting ready for the first serve.

Callie clearly underestimated the blonde's tennis skills. They are neck and neck the entire game. When it comes down to the last and finale point its Callie's turn to serve. It's been a long hard game, both women are starting to feel the fatigue in their muscles. Their skin glowing from a thin layer of sweat. The fact that the blonde's already formfitting tank top is now skin tight is more than a little distracting. After shaking her head from not so PG rated thoughts Callie gets ready to serve.

Arizona's sweaty hands are making it hard to grip her racket. Trying to get a better grip she wipes her hand on her thigh and moves it up slowly making her skirt move up too. She sees Callie visibly swallow as she watches her hand move.

"Play ball!" Christina yells.

"Yang you know this is not baseball?" Christina just shrugs.

With Callie's now over stimulated mind she falters and Arizona scores the last point and wins. She starts doing a happy dance Callie as she walks over her.

"That was cheating." Callie pouts crossing her arms.

"Nope, it's not my fault you're so easily distracted." Callie narrows her eyes at the smirking blonde.

"How do you sleep at night?"

"Well, first on the one side then the other." She holds out her hand to Callie to shake. "Good game." Callie reluctantly shakes the blonde's hand. "Just think how great you are going to feel without that nasty caffeine floating around in your body."

"I hate you!"

"Because I'm right, and I'm awesome!"

Later that afternoon, Callie is already feeling moody from the lack of coffee. When she enters the blonde's room her mood instantly shifts when she finds the blonde laying on her bed like a starfish, her cell phone in her right hand and Callie can hear a voice coming from the phone.

"You know it usually works better if you hold the phone to your ear."

"It's my mom, I love her but boy that woman can talk. It's like her mouth works three times faster than her brain." Reminding Callie of a certain blonde she knows.

"O, so it's genetic."

"What?"

"Nothing." Arizona eyes her suspiciously. She holds the phone up to her ear.

"Mom my boss just got here, I got to go she doesn't like it when I take personal calls when I have to work. Yeah, okay. Love you too, bye." Callie sits down on the bed and pulls out her laptop.

"Your boss sounds like a real hard ass?"

"Actually she has a really hot ass." Arizona giggles at the now blushing singer. "So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Work, unfortunately." Sometimes Callie forgets that this is a working trip and not just a vacation travelling the world. She opens up her still sticky laptop to get started. After slamming a few keys she jumps off the bed. "That's it I'm killing Yang!"

"What did she do this time?"

"She borrowed by laptop earlier and changed my password now I can't unlock my laptop." Arizona laughs. "It's not funny! Derek send me the first draft of the script that I need to read."

"I'm sorry here use mine." She gives Callie her laptop hoping to save the drummer so serious bruises. Arizona figures to use this time to catch up on some TV while Callie is working.

Callie starts working when the chat box opened with a new message. She is not really sure what to do, knowing it's meant for Arizona's eyes only she just ignores it. But after the third one arrives she decides to see what is so damn urgent. She reads it and types a reply. She frowns when a new message arrives and replies again.

"Hey did you get it?" Arizona asks looking over the back of the couch.

Callie quickly closes the chat box before Arizona can see. "O yeah thanks. Derek has arranged a meeting in about in an hour I have to join them via video call." Placing the laptop on the table she takes a seat next to the blonde.

"O that sounds exciting!"

Callie just keeps thinking about what that message said. Hoping some work will keep her busy while she wait for her meeting she grabs her guitar and starts playing something Arizona has never heard before.

"Is that a new song?" She turns off the TV to focus on what Callie is playing.

"Yeah, I have been working on it for a wail but it's still not finish."

"It's very pretty."

"Thanks, I have had some really great inspiration lately." She gives her a wink.

"I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to play? My brother tried to teach me when I was 15 but that didn't go so well." Her brother wanting to start his own band and like any young sister who idolized her older brother wanted to join. But to join she needed to actually play an instrument, Tim offered to teach her. But 3 hours in a lot of tears, curse words and 2 broken guitar strings later her parents had to intervene.

"Sure, if you want to I can show you some chords." Arizona moves closer and the singer pulls her over to sit between her legs to help her. "Let's start with some basic cords? Put your index finger here, middle finger here and ring finger here." She points to each place. "Now that's your 'A' chord."

Arizona's frowns as she places each finger on the corresponding place. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Now just strum."

Arizona lets her right hand glide across the strings and a very false note comes flying from the guitar.

"Good!"

"What? That was horrible." Even she knows that's nowhere near what it should sound like.

"Okay that was pretty horrible. But don't worry with some practice you will get the hang of it. Hey I have an idea." She replaces the blonde's left hand with her own and takes her right hand in her own. "I will press down the chord and you can just do the strumming part?" She moves Arizona's hand across the strings in the rhythm, as she changes between chords.

"Now you're just showing off."

"I just have a few years head start." After playing the chords a few times Callie starts singing Matt Nathanson's Faster "You're so delicious, you're so soft, sweet on the tip of my tongue. You taste like sunlight, and strawberry bubble gum. You bite my lip, you spike my blood, you make my heart beat faster."

Arizona can't help the smile on her face as Callie sings to her. Even if she is just playing around, she always make Arizona feel special like the words where written just for her.

"Own me, you own, you rattle my bones. You turn me over and over, 'till I can't control myself. Make me a liar, one big disaster. You make my heart beat."

After playing around for some time they decide to take a break to relief the blonde's now hurting fingers. Arizona decides to take a well needed water break while Callie has a video call with Derek, Mark and the rest of the production crew of the movie. They go over the script and film schedule as well as other details. When the rest of the production crew leaves. Callie sees this as good as time as any to talk to Mark and Derek.

"I'm sorry Mark I love you like a brother but I can't go one pretending to be something I'm not. And if that means I can no longer be in your movie Derek I'll just have to take it." She blurts out before losing her nerve.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asks completely lost

"Me and Mark, we were never a couple. The whole thing is just pretend. But now, now I have found something real and I can't go on pretending anymore, it's not fair to her."

"Her?"

"Yes." Callie says proud, she knows she's smiling like a fool just like every time she thinks about Arizona.

"Callie I don't care if you and Mark are really dating or not. That is your personal business that I'm no part of."

"But you said that the two of us dating will bring a lot of publicity to the movie."

"The only thing Hollywood loves more than a hot celebrity hook up is a break up." Derek says as he gathers his things and leaves as well like nothing has happened.

"So, are you okay with us breaking up?"

"Of course Cal. I want you to be happy, and I can see how happy she makes you."

"Thank you Mark." She kind of figured he would be a little more upset about the break up since it was his idea, unless… "Mark your seeing someone to aren't you?" The goofy grin on his face told her everything she has to know.

Arizona comes into the room with a juice box in hand trying to get the straw in. She looks up and sees Callie.

"Well, at least you know I will never be able to stab someone because I can't even get the stupid straw in the juice box." Callie reaches over and stabs the straw into the juice box in one swift motion. "My hero." Arizona says as she takes as seat next to Callie on the couch, she sees Mark's face on the computer. "O sorry I'm interrupting your meeting."

"No its fine where done." She gives the blonde a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Blondie nice juice box."

"Bite me Sloan." She says taking a sip of her drink.

"O you would like that wouldn't you." Mark gives her a devilish smirk, sending a signal straight to the blonde's gag reflex. Callie sees the uncomfortable look on Arizona's face.

"Mark go away and stop harassing my girlfriend." Callie knew it as soon as she said it. Mark being oblivious to the situation just ends the video call. Callie just keeps her eyes closed and biting down on her fist for being such an idiot. When she finally masters up her courage she turns her head around to face the blonde. Arizona is just looking at her, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"You just called me your girlfriend."

"I did." Not knowing what else to say.

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"Well, technically I just broke up with Mark so the position is available." Callie says with a hopeful smile.

"You broke up with Mark, for me?" Callie nods. "Callie you didn't have to do that." She takes the singer's hand in hers.

"I know but I wanted to. I don't want to hide you Arizona." She cups the blonde's cheek running her thumb over the soft flesh.

"Aw, my girlfriend just broke up with her boyfriend for me. Now there is a sentence I never thought I'd hear myself say." They both laugh. "Now you're finally mine."

"I have always been yours."

Arizona is sitting in her girlfriend's dressing room, her girlfriend! She can't stop saying that. Callie pulls out her new guitar.

"Thank you for my gift. I love it especially the butterfly on the back." She gives the blonde a long sensual kiss.

"I'm going to go head down to the VIP section so I can get the best seat." She gives Callie a kiss. "I'd say good luck but you don't need it." One last kiss before leaving the dressing room. After she is gone, Callie checks the hallway to make sure she is out of ear shot before pulling out her phone.

"Hi, Bailey I need to talk to you about something."


End file.
